The Nanny
by Alkarin
Summary: Kurt está desesperado por tener un empleo. Nadie está dispuesto a contratarlo. Después de semanas siendo pobre, está convencido de unirse a una agencia que le ayudará a encontrar un trabajo como niñera. Pero cuando el estudiante universitario de segundo año, Kurt, aparece en la residencia Anderson, se entera de que están buscando una niñera que viva con ellos. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA
1. Chapter 1

**The Nanny.**

**Autor: **_**nellie12**_

**Resumen:** Kurt está desesperado por tener un empleo. Nadie está dispuesto a contratarlo. Después de semanas siendo pobre, está convencido de unirse a una agencia que le ayudará a encontrar un trabajo como niñera. Pero cuando el estudiante universitario de segundo año, Kurt, aparece en la residencia Anderson, se entera de que están buscando una niñera que viva con ellos. Los Anderson son adinerados. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Nerd!Kurt. Diferencia de edad!Klaine. Mini-Fic. AU.

**Disclaimer:** Bueno, ya lo saben, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de la fantástica y genial **Janelle **a.k.a _**nellie12**_, quien muy amablemente me permitió realizar la traducción. Kurt es de Blaine y viceversa. Y como siempre, lo único mío es la traducción y los errores.

**N/A:** El siguiente mini-fic también está basado en un prompt de tumblr, justo igual que lo fue _Stepbrothers_. Éste promopt combina diferencia de edad!Klaine y nerd!Kurt. Espero que no les importe que no incluyera badboy!Blaine, pero tengo más que suficiente del badboy!Blaine. No quiero que se cansen de mí. Lol.

Disfruten del capítulo. Por favor.

**N/T:** Traducción autorizada.

**888**

**Capítulo 1.**

Kurt necesitaba desesperadamente un trabajo. En este punto, haría cualquier cosa menos quitarse la ropa y vender drogas. El estudiante de segundo año de la NYU había estado en la ciudad de Nueva York por más de un año, y lo había estado costeando sin un trabajo de medio tiempo. Su papá le enviaba dinero cuando era capaz de hacerlo, y además Kurt tenía un poco ahorrado de todos los veranos que había trabajado como esclavo en el Lima Bean en Ohio. Pero ahora, las cosas estaban cambiando. Apenas y estaba colgando de un hilo, y ganar algo de dinero por su cuenta sería necesario.

Desafortunadamente, su padre hizo un poco de demasiado dinero como para que él fuera elegible para recibir ayuda financiera, pero no lo suficiente para ser realmente capaz de cubrir su matrícula, el alojamiento conjunto y el costo de los libros de texto, por no hablar de tener que pagar para alimentarse a sí mismo. Nueva York, -tan hermosa como era, y tan _en casa_ como se sentía- era cara como la mierda. La beca que Kurt había recibido no ayudaba tanto como él hubiera esperado.

El mes pasado, hubo una feria del empleo a la que el amigo de Kurt, Sebastian, lo arrastró. Los amigos eran difíciles de conseguir para Kurt, y también necesitando el dinero, decidió asistir. Tan genial como pareciera que un tipo como Sebastian asistiera a una feria del empleo con él, probablemente no fue la mejor idea que Kurt hubiese tenido. Eran completamente opuestos; mientras que Kurt era el chico nerd, una persona aburrida y socialmente inepta que apenas hablaba en susurros y tendía a mantener su cabeza resguardada entre las páginas de un libro, Sebastián era el tipo que dominaba una habitación. Tenía personalidad y se llevaba bien con casi todo el mundo. Nadie atropellaba a Sebastian. Kurt dejó la feria sintiéndose extremadamente pequeño ese día. A pesar de que repartió su currículum a un montón de sitios, sabía que ninguno de ellos lo llamaría. Incluso no recordarían quién era. Sebastian, por otro lado, lo hizo increíble. Pasaba sus tardes y los fines de semana trabajando en una compañía de grabación.

Esa era sólo la manera en que las cosas iban en la vida de Kurt Hummel.

Había muy pocos lugares contratando. Todos los trabajos en los que Kurt pensaba que sería exitoso fueron tomados. Barnes & Nobles no estaba contratando. Starbucks no estaba contratando. Su período como trabajador de servicio al cliente en Macy's no duró mucho. Sólo había estado una semana, antes de que los cabrones de los clientes lo estuvieran denigrando y diciéndole cosas horribles sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. Y su supervisor no era amable en absoluto. Sólo hacía 15 horas a la semana. No valía la pena el estrés.

En realidad, fue cuando Kurt se había ido a una pequeña librería Indie, escondida en algún lugar en el centro de Manhattan, que el adolescente recibió algunos consejos útiles. Aunque la gerente del negocio familiar no estaba en posición de contratar a nadie por el momento, ella le entregó a Kurt una pequeña tarjeta y le sonrió dulcemente mientras hablaba.

"Esta es la agencia que utilicé cuando estuve buscando una niñera. También están buscando niñeras. No sé si alguna vez has trabajado con niños, Kurt, pero creo que lo disfrutarías".

Kurt estaba inseguro. Había cuidado a niños antes, pero fue por una hora o dos cada vez, dándoles a sus vecinos, de vuelta en Lima, una oportunidad de salir en una cita por la noche. La experiencia no fue la mejor porque el pequeño George era un imbécil, pero tenía que admitir que lo había pagado.

"Es una de las agencias más solicitadas en la ciudad", continuó. "E incluso si esto no es lo que quieres hacer, al menos, dale una oportunidad hasta que algo más salga, ¿sabes?".

Kurt miró la tarjeta de presentación de _Absolutamente el Mejor Cuidado_. No le haría daño el intentarlo. "Gracias", le dijo con una sonrisa, asintiendo hacia la mujer. Haciendo malabares con sus libros de texto y la tarjeta que le había dado, Kurt se giró lentamente para salir de la tienda. Decidió que si el Museo de Ciencias en el que solicitó no lo llamaba, entonces le daría a la agencia una oportunidad.

**888**

El Museo de Ciencias lo llamó de vuelta, pero sólo para decir que querían agradecerle por la solicitud, pero que otro candidato fue el elegido. Kurt no sabía qué esperaba. Apestó en las entrevistas. Era demasiado tímido, demasiado como un _ratón de biblioteca_ y no tenía exactamente la extrovertida personalidad que muchas compañías buscaban.

Sin embargo, la Agencia de Absolutamente el Mejor Cuidado pareció gustarle. La mujer que lo entrevistó se llamaba señora Copper, y admiró cuán inteligente era Kurt. No hacía falta decir que tenía una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros. Discutieron la 'etiqueta' de niñera y lo que los padres estaban buscando, y antes de que Kurt supiera lo que estaba pasando, estaba en la orientación con un montón de mujeres de entre 25 a 55 años. No era exactamente en lo que pensaba que se convertiría Kurt Hummel en la ciudad de Nueva York, pero el dinero era dinero.

Unos días más tarde, la señora Copper lo llamó para hacerle saber que había sido colocado. Una familia en la zona residencial de Manhattan necesitaba una niñera de lunes a viernes, y era perfecto porque no interferiría con las clases de Kurt en la NYU. Él le dijo que estaba interesado. Al igual que la gerente de la tienda de libros le dijo, tienes que empezar por alguna parte. Este pequeño trabajo temporal no podría lastimarlo gravemente, ¿verdad?

La entrevista fue para la mañana del lunes. Kurt fijó sus gafas mientras corría por la Quinta Avenida. El sol estaba escondido detrás de las nubes mientras la lluvia amenazaba con caer sobre el ventoso día de abril. Después de comprobar su reloj de banda de cuero, Kurt se dio cuenta de que tenía dos minutos para estar en la residencia Anderson para su entrevista, y mientras permanecía de pie en la esquina de la Calle 100 y la Quinta Avenida esperando a que el semáforo cambiara a su favor, el adolescente admitió que ya había fracasado en la parte _puntual_ de la entrevista.

Esta era simplemente su suerte.

Para el momento en que llegó a la Calle 102, la lluvia empezó a caer. Kurt no había comprado un paraguas nuevo después de que el último fuera destruido por el viento y abandonado en Broadway, así que no hacía falta decir que llegó un poco empapado. Mientras entraba en el edificio, consiguió una extraña y desagradable mirada del portero.

"¿Puedo ayudarlo?", le preguntó. El portero era un hombre grande y corpulento que parecía no querer estar allí.

Kurt gimió ante lo mojado que estaba, bajando su chaqueta desde encima de su cabello en donde había estado utilizándola como escudo contra la lluvia. Llegó tarde. Probablemente ahora no tenía sentido ir al condominio de la familia. Kurt inspeccionó el vestíbulo del edificio. Eran adinerados. No tendrían la paciencia para alguien que no se presentaba a tiempo para una entrevista de trabajo.

"¿Puedo ayudarlo?", le repitió. Esta vez, había un toque de molestia en la voz del hombre mayor. Kurt le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de responder.

"Lo siento. Estoy aquí para ver a Sarah Anderson. Tengo una entrevista".

El portero lo miró por un momento antes de levantar el teléfono sobre su escritorio. Tuvo una conversación en voz baja antes de colgar y gesticular hacia el ascensor. "El piso es el quince. Será el único condominio en ese piso".

Kurt asintió hacia él y caminó hacia los ascensores. Lo hizo tan lentamente para observar los sofás de cuero y el suelo de mármol en el vestíbulo del lujoso edificio. Todo le decía que se fuera, que no pertenecía a este lugar. Simplemente no podía ver a una rica y más que probablemente _estirada_ familia contratando a alguien como él.

**888**

"Está retrasada. Voy a llamar a la agencia".

Difícilmente Blaine tuvo la oportunidad de entrar en la habitación antes de que su esposa _comenzara_. Rara vez conseguía un 'buenos días' de ella hoy en día. "Cualquier cosa pudo haberle pasado, Sarah. Dale la oportunidad de que llegue hasta aquí".

"¡Papi!", una cabeza llena de oscuros rizos rebotó mientras la hija de Blaine saltaba sobre el sofá. Blaine le sonrió, autorizando que la pequeña niña saltara entre sus brazos.

"Bueno, si esta niñera no conoce nada, era mejor que saliera un poco temprano en caso de que algo fuera a suceder, por lo que ella claramente carece de sentido común. No sé si será la mejor opción para cuidar de nuestra hija, Blaine, o incluso confiarle nuestra casa".

Blaine no sabía si debía responderle a su esposa o dejarla continuar hablando por él. No era como si ella fuera a dejarlo ganar de todos modos, incluso si estaba equivocada y le faltaba un poco de compasión por el momento. Un par de minutos tarde no eran el fin del mundo.

El teléfono sonó y Sarah caminó para contestarlo. Mientras sostenía el auricular en su oreja, jugaba con las costosas perlas alrededor de su cuello. "Sí, estamos esperando a alguien. Envíala directo hacia arriba. Gracias, Pernell".

Madison jugaba con la corbata de su padre como de costumbre. A los seis años, era sin duda la niñita de papá, y la forma en que él la mecía en sus brazos y soplaba frambuesas sobre sus mejillas era un testimonio de ello. Después de escuchar sus risas, Blaine se apartó para mirar sus hermosos ojos azules.

"¿Estás lista para conocer a tu nueva niñera?".

Madison se encogió de hombros ante eso, y su padre podía entenderla. La última que la agencia envió tenía aproximadamente cincuenta años y no era nada divertida.

Sarah colgó el teléfono y miró a su esposo. "¿No vas a llegar tarde al trabajo?".

"Estaré bien", le respondió Blaine. Bajó a Madison y la sentó sobre el sofá, y ella recogió el libro que había estado leyendo. "Si está bien contigo, me gustaría quedarme alrededor para ver a la persona que la agencia envió. Estará pasando mucho tiempo aquí con Maddie, después de todo".

El timbre sonó y Sarah tomó una respiración profunda, ajustándose su blusa Armani. Blaine apartó la mirada de la mujer mientras ella se echaba hacia atrás su larga cabellera rubia, sacudiendo su cabeza y yendo a abrir la puerta. Blaine estaba a punto de saludar y presentarse a sí mismo cuando la persona parada allí no era la persona que esperaba en absoluto que estuviese allí. "Um... ¿puedo ayudarte?".

**888**

Kurt salió del ascensor una vez que llegó al piso quince. No tenía nada de dinero para darle de propina al encargado que presionó el botón por él, así que le sonrió tímidamente y salió sin decir una palabra. Empujando sus anchas gafas de montura hasta el puente de su nariz, miró los bellos pasillos a su alrededor y se acercó a la puerta principal de la residencia Anderson, presionando el timbre de la puerta dos veces.

Adentro estaba silencioso, y esperó pacientemente a que la puerta fuera atendida. La parte superior de su camisa Henley estaba húmeda y la parte inferior de sus pantalones también, y no sabía si quería entrar en su apartamento con sus zapatos mojados. Esto se estaba perfilando para ser un día difícil. Debería de haberse quedado en su dormitorio y fingido gripe.

Después de un momento, un hombre vestido en lo que sin duda alguna era un traje de diseñador abrió la puerta. Parecía estar en los finales de sus 20's o principios de los 30's, mientras Kurt conseguía echarle un buen vistazo. Pero cuando Kurt consiguió echarle un buen vistazo, estuvo malditamente cerca de desmayarse.

Era bien parecido más allá de las palabras.

El hombre con el cabello rizado se le quedó mirando dudosamente al principio. Los rizos oscuros cubriendo su cabeza pero encontrándose perfectamente estilizados en su lugar con un poco de gel. Su camisa le sentaba perfectamente; sólo lo suficiente como para distinguir las líneas de sus músculos pectorales por debajo de la verde y suave tela, y a Kurt realmente le gustaba la delgada corbata negra. Antes de que pudiera examinar más allá al hombre, él habló.

"Um... ¿puedo ayudarte?".

Kurt se quedó allí con sus labios entreabiertos. _¡Respóndele, idiota!_

Una mujer rubia con ojos azules y un hermoso vestido de flores salió detrás de él. Ella era un poco más baja, pero su presencia definitivamente dominaba la habitación. "¿Te podemos ayudar?", le repitió.

"Uh, yo...", Kurt sacudió su cabeza para ordenar sus pensamientos. "L-lo siento. Mi nombre es Kurt. Kurt Hummel", se apresuró a decir. "Estoy con Absolutamente el Mejor Cuidado y, ¿me enviaron aquí para una entrevista con los Anderson?".

El hombre lo miró de arriba a abajo y a continuación una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Esa fue la última cosa que Kurt esperaba que ocurriera. La mujer sin embargo, sólo rodó sus ojos.

"¿Enviaron a un chico? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Quince? Pensé que la agencia era más confiable que eso-".

Kurt observó mientras el hombre, que asumió era su esposo, la hizo callar. "Por favor, entra... era Kurt, ¿verdad?".

Kurt asintió, de modo silencioso. "Yo, um, está lloviendo allá afuera".

El hombre con el cabello oscuro y rizado le sonrió, y Kurt se sintió débil. Alojarse en el dormitorio hubiera sido una decisión genial. "Puedo ver eso. Puedes dejar tus zapatos aquí si quieres", le dijo el hombre, haciendo un gesto hacia el tapete en el interior. "Tomaré tu chaqueta por ti".

Así que Kurt hizo lo que le dijo. Le entregó su chaqueta al hombre del traje y sonrió hacia la pequeña niña que curiosamente lo miraba desde la sala de estar.

Este lugar era enorme.

La sala de estar en sí misma era como cuatro de los dormitorios de la NYU. La cocina era enorme, y cubierta de mármol y acero inoxidable y belleza pura. Kurt no podía imaginar el resto del lugar.

"Mi nombre es Sarah Anderson y este es mi esposo, Blaine", le dijo la mujer. Preciosa no era una palabra lo suficientemente buena para describirla. Kurt forzó una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía su mano. Necesitaría tomar una clase sobre cómo ser sociable porque nunca dominó eso. Kurt no dominaba un montón de cosas. Después de que la intimidante Sarah estrechara su mano, haciendo que Kurt estuviera seguro de que ella estaba encubriendo su desdén, Kurt se giró hacia Blaine y le estrechó la mano. Se sonrojó por la forma en que Blaine lo miró y luego se volvió de frente hacia la mujer otra vez.

"Ellos no me dijeron que enviaban a un chico. Nunca he oído hablar de un chico-niñera para vivir en casa y no sé qué tan buena idea sea".

Kurt tenía sus manos a su costado mientras una ceja se elevaba por encima de las gafas del adolescente. "¿V-vivir en casa? La agencia dijo que sólo necesitaban una niñera".

Sarah se rió. "¿Sólo una niñera? Soy editora de una revista de moda, casada con el socio de un bufete de abogados. Tenemos una niña de seis años. Una niñera no es suficiente. ¿Es que no pueden hacer nada bien?".

Kurt no supo qué decir a eso. En su lugar, cerró su boca y nerviosamente jugó con sus tirantes. ¿Una niñera para vivir en casa? De ninguna manera. No con esta dama.

"¿Qué tal si tomamos asiento?", preguntó el esposo. Le sonrió a Kurt, colocando una mano sobre la parte baja de su espalda, instándolo en dirección de la sala de estar. "Te traeré algo de café para que puedas entrar en calor. Querida", se volvió hacia su esposa y le dio esa sonrisa que cubría una expresión que Kurt no pudo descifrar. "¿Te gustaría algo?".

Sarah sacudió su cabeza mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. "Estoy bien, cariño. Simplemente no sé si Keith sería la mejor opción para lo que necesitamos y no me gustaría que perdiera su tiempo como la agencia de Absolutamente el Mejor Cuidado ha desperdiciado el mío".

Kurt tomó una respiración profunda. "S-si usted está desinteresada puedo decirle a mi jefe y ella puede conseguirle a alguien mejor que-".

"Por favor, toma asiento, Kurt. Sarah", dijo Blaine, "no podemos permitir que _Kurt_ viajara todo el camino hasta aquí bajo la lluvia y luego cancelarle antes de que tenga una oportunidad".

Kurt miró entre los dos antes de bajar su mirada hacia sus pies.

"Quítate esos zapatos y te traeré algo de café", le dijo Blaine. El hombre se marchó; con sus costosos Salvatore Ferragamo sonando contra el hermoso suelo de parqué mientras lo hacía.

Sarah le sonrió a Kurt, aunque fue increíblemente forzado. El adolescente de ojos azules se agachó y desató sus cordones antes quitarse los zapatos. Enrolló la parte inferior de sus pantalones marrones de pana y se levantó, forzando una sonrisa de vuelta.

**888**

Blaine se asomó en la sala de estar mientras servía una taza de café para su invitado. Escuchó la conversación entre su esposa y Kurt, la cual parecía ser un poco unilateral. La mayoría de las conversaciones que involucraban a Sarah tendían a ser unilaterales.

Fue un poco impactante que su agencia enviara a un hombre para ser su potencial niñera, pero si ellos lo enviaron, debieron de haber pensado que era adecuado para el trabajo. Blaine observó mientras el joven asentía ante lo que fuera que su esposa estaba diciendo, y observó cómo su hija miraba a Kurt con curiosidad. Sonrió, agarrando unos cuantos sobres de azúcares y la crema y se dirigió dentro de la sala de estar.

"Es por eso que le expliqué a la agencia que estábamos buscando a alguien que pudiera trabajar de lunes a viernes y vivir en nuestra casa. Los fines de semana serían tuyos. Blaine y yo tenemos algunos días atrasados en el trabajo, e incluso traemos el trabajo a casa. Necesitamos a alguien que tenga lista a Madison para la escuela y la lleve a sus clases de danza y le ayude con las tareas, que ayude ligeramente en la limpieza del hogar cuando la sirvienta no está. Cosas como esas".

Blaine asintió hacia Kurt cuando le dio las gracias y aceptó el café. Entonces levantó a su hija y se sentó en el sofá junto a Sarah.

"¿A dónde vas a la escuela, Kurt?".

"Voy a la Universidad de Nueva York", le dijo, jugando con sus gafas. Parecía nervioso y como si quisiera estar en cualquier otro lugar menos allí. "Mi especialidad es el periodismo y usualmente estoy en clases entre las 9:30 y las 2 de lunes a jueves".

Blaine asintió y miró a su hija, quien tiraba de su corbata. "¿Alguna vez has cuidado niños antes?".

Sarah miró a Kurt, curiosa por saber su experiencia. Él sacudió su cabeza un poco, toqueteando el borde de la taza.

"Sólo lo he hecho alrededor del vecindario cuando estaba en la secundaria, pero con las responsabilidades que todos necesitamos", le dijo Kurt y después se calló. "Su hija es hermosa y puedo decir que es una prioridad para ustedes. No quiero que tengan que conformarse con alguien como yo".

Sarah vio a su hija ruborizarse en la parte de 'hermosa'. "¿Alguien como tú? ¿Lo qué significa?".

Kurt tragó con dificultad y suspiró. "Tengo 19 años. El único trabajo de tiempo completo que he tenido fue en una cafetería en Ohio. No tengo hermanos, así que todo el asunto de ser responsable de la hija de alguien durante toda la semana es definitivamente un concepto extraño para mí". Jugueteó con su taza. "No estoy diciendo que no podría hacerlo si ustedes me quisieran. Haría un trabajo increíble. Pero solamente estoy buscando algo porque necesito un trabajo. Probablemente ambos están buscando a alguien que haya estado en el campo desde siempre y sea un apasionado de ello".

Sarah se volvió hacia su esposo. Blaine levantó sus cejas y sonrió un poco. Le gustaba el chico, y supo que a Madison también le agradaba.

"Esto es probablemente lo más que he hablado desde el jueves", les dijo Kurt con un sonrojo, mirando hacia abajo a sus manos.

Blaine le sonrió. Kurt parecía del tipo de ratón de biblioteca, pero no había nada de malo con eso. Un ratón de biblioteca era un buen tipo para estar alrededor de su hija. "¿Eres de Ohio? Yo soy de Westerville".

Eso consiguió que el tímido adolescente sonriera un poco. "De Lima. A un par de horas de distancia".

"Ah". Blaine asintió. Luego miró a su esposa. "Sé que no es exactamente lo que esperábamos...".

"No lo es", le dijo Sarah rápidamente. "Sin ofender, Kurt. Pero tengo una hija de seis años. No creo que podría confiar en que un chico esté a su alrededor".

Kurt asintió en acuerdo. "Lo entiendo completamente".

"Yo confío en él", dijo Madison. Blaine la miró y Kurt sonrió un poco. "Y me gustan sus tirantes".

"Me gustan tus zapatos. También solía tener zapatos que se encendieran".

Madison le sonrió mientras se movía hacia el lado de su padre.

Sarah continuó. "Alguien de tu edad... no quiero parecer como que estoy siendo discriminatoria, pero sólo puedo imaginar a un muchacho adolescente trayendo chicas a mi casa y no puedo permitir eso. No con Maddie alrededor".

Blaine miró a Kurt tragar el café y sacudir su cabeza, mirando al alrededor del condominio por enésima vez. "Supongo que eso también es cierto. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, haría la misma suposición. Pero, no estoy interesado en las chicas en absoluto, señora Anderson. Si lo estuviera, dudo que un tipo como yo pudiera conseguir una novia".

"¿Así que eres gay?", le preguntó.

"Querida", le dijo Blaine.

"Lo soy", les dijo Kurt. "Incluso si no lo fuera, no le faltaría el respeto a su casa trayendo a otras personas aquí mientras estuviera cuidando de Madison. Sé que soy joven, pero no soy irresponsable".

Sarah lo miró fijamente. "¿Así que no tienes ningún interés en vivir aquí?".

Kurt casi dejó caer la taza y se maldijo en silencio. Ni siquiera podía sostener una taza correctamente. "Si-, ¿realmente están interesados en que yo trabaje para ustedes?".

Blaine todavía estaba atascado en la parte _gay_. Miró por encima de Kurt una vez más antes de oír la parte final de lo que su esposa estaba diciendo.

"...la agencia. Estás especializándote en periodismo. Yo trabajo en el campo del periodismo. Puedo conseguirte por lo menos un trabajo de escritorio en una empresa de revista _si_ trabajas para nosotros las siguientes dos semanas. No tienes que vivir aquí, pero Blaine y yo necesitamos ayuda para llevar a Maddie a la escuela y traerla de regreso a casa y también que la ayudes con la tarea. Estarás libre para irte tan pronto como uno de nosotros llegue del trabajo".

Kurt se veía como si estuviera pensando en ello, y parecía estar muy inseguro.

"Dos semanas es el máximo. Tal vez esa lentitud de agencia pueda encontrarnos a alguien para que viva aquí antes de esa fecha".

Kurt miró hacia Blaine y el hombre le sonrió, aunque Blaine no estaba seguro de si su esposa hablaba en serio. Tal vez Kurt siendo gay hizo que todo estuviera bien. Ella era extremadamente estereotipada acerca de la gente gay. Pensaba que eran fabulosos amigos y que eran geniales en la decoración. Definitivamente ahora había una razón por la que repentinamente estuviera interesada en contratarlo.

"Yo... creo que puedo ayudar. Realmente necesito esto".

"Excelente", Sarah juntó sus manos y luego miró a Madison. "Puedes comenzar hoy. Nuestro chofer te dejará en la NYU después de llevar a Maddie a la escuela. También he preparado este sobre para ti con su horario, alergias, pasatiempos, información para la hora de dormir, todo. También tiene información de contacto mío y de Blaine".

A medida que la mujer seguía y seguía, Kurt asentía, asimilándolo todo. Miró a través de la libreta y luego de nuevo hacia Sarah, y después, eventualmente hacia Madison mientras le sonreía y estrechaba su mano. Blaine miró a los tres antes de admitir que necesitaba irse a trabajar. Se puso de pie y besó a su hija despidiéndose, seguido de su esposa y después estrechó la mano de Kurt.

"Fue encantador conocerte. Gracias por ayudarnos con esto, Kurt. Hoy estaré en casa a las cinco". Le entregó una copia de las llaves y un par de cientos de dólares. "Llama si necesitas algo".

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron y asintió. "Lo haré. Puedo darle a ambos mi número de celular ahora".

Blaine asintió, sacando su teléfono. El grupo intercambió números.

"Ahora", le dijo Sarah, sonriendo ante la forma en que Madison tomaba la mano de Kurt. "Vamos a hacer un rápido recorrido por el lugar. Empezaremos con la habitación de Maddie".

Blaine les sonrió a todos antes de salir. Asintió hacia Kurt mientras el adolescente cerraba la puerta detrás de él y después siguió su camino. Le sorprendió que su esposa pareciera estar bien con semejante chico joven tomando las responsabilidades de una niñera. La última que tuvieron era sustancialmente mayor que ambos, y ella pasaba más tiempo con Madison de lo que ellos lo hacían. Era lamentable. Y Blaine juró que eso cambiaría.

**888**

Kurt tuvo un infierno de mañana. Por un lado, pasó una hora con Sarah Anderson. Hablaron sobre prácticamente todo lo que había debajo del sol. Kurt estaba nervioso, pero creía que podía hacer el trabajo. Ella incluso le mostró su dormitorio por si llegaba a decidirse a mudarse y tomar el trabajo permanentemente. Kurt no sabía qué hacer con eso.

Pero después consiguió pasar el rato con Madison mientras el chofer de los Anderson los llevaba a su escuela. Madison era brillante. Ella sólo tenía seis, pero juraba que era más inteligente que él. Después de hacerle prometer el leerle sus cinco historias cuando llegara a casa de la escuela y ver programas de Nickelodeon juntos, la niña se unió a su clase en la fila de la escuela. Kurt sonrió y le dio instrucciones al chofer de a dónde iba, dándole las gracias al hombre de edad avanzada cuando lo dejó afuera del campus de la NYU media hora después.

**888**

"Así que, ¿te gusta?".

"Es demasiado pronto para decirlo", le susurró Kurt a Sebastian mientras estaban sentados en clase. "La familia parece agradable... bueno, pensé que la mamá me odiaba, pero no lo sé. Ella parece estar de acuerdo".

Sebastian garabateó en su cuaderno. "Bueno esos condominios en la Quinta Avenida valen millones, así que supongo que son jodidamente adinerados. Es mejor que conserves este trabajo temporal. Y si ellos quieren que te mudes, estoy seguro que vivir en un condominio de la Quinta Avenida es mejor que vivir en un dormitorio de la NYU con Jesse".

"Jesse es un gran compañero de cuarto. Puede ser un poco ruidoso, pero es genial. Me agrada".

Sebastian asintió. "Uh huh. Ese es el problema. Te gusta verlo tirándose a otros chicos cuando piensa que estás dormido".

Kurt revisó su teléfono y leyó el mensaje que causó que vibrara.

**Del Sr. Anderson:**

_Hey, Kurt. ¿Cómo fue todo esta mañana? ¿Encontraste tu camino bien?_

"¿Quién es?".

"El señor Anderson", le dijo Kurt. Y tecleó una respuesta. "Debería de haberle pedido al chofer que me recogiera después de clases hoy, pero no quería presionar mi suerte".

Sebastian se burló. "Eres un idiota".

Kurt limpió sus gafas, encogiéndose de hombros. "Esto paga quinientos dólares a la semana. No quiero meter la pata".

Su amigo tarareó en confirmación.

**Para el Sr. Anderson:**

_Todo salió genial. Gracias._

**Del Sr. Anderson:**

_Llevaré la cena a casa, así que no tienes que preocuparte de cocinar esta noche. ¿Qué te gustaría?_

Kurt sonrió ante el mensaje. El papá de Madison parecía realmente genial.

**Para el Sr. Anderson:**

_Cualquier cosa que a Madison le guste está bien para mí. :)_

**Del Sr. Anderson:**

_¿Así que quieres una comida feliz? Cualquier cosa que flote en un barco. :P_

Sebastián trató de echar un vistazo al teléfono cuando Kurt empezó a sonreír. "¿Estás tirándote al papá, Kurt? Ha pasado un día. Te respeto, hermano".

Kurt rodó sus ojos. "No voy a dignificar eso con una respuesta".

**Para el Sr. Anderson:**

_Pensándolo bien, tomaré una ensalada. De chipotle si no es demasiado inconveniente._

**Del Sr. Anderson:**

_Eso me gusta más._

"Estás tirándotelo totalmente".

Kurt recogió sus cosas mientras terminaba la clase. No sabía qué hacía con Sebastian algunas veces.

**888**

Cuando Blaine llegó a casa esa tarde, forcejeó a través de la puerta con la cena y su maletín. Odiaba trabajar desde casa porque Sarah lo hacía a menudo tan difícil, al igual que lo hacía Madison con su constante deseo de jugar. Blaine realmente no podía decirle que no a su pequeña niña. Pero parecía que esta noche, decirle que no, ni siquiera sería necesario.

Kurt estaba en la mesa del comedor, con un ordenador portátil abierto y libros de texto rodeándolo. Fijó sus gafas sobre su rostro y sonrió hacia Madison; la niña de cabello rizado estaba cantando conjunta y apasionadamente la canción del tema de Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados. Blaine sonrió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Kurt miró hacia él y se apresuró a ayudarlo. Blaine asintió, permitiéndole al chico tomar las bolsas de comida. "Gracias".

"Sí", le dijo Kurt, llevando todo a la mesa. Sonrió cuando Maddie se dio cuenta de que su papá estaba en casa y corrió al ataque, consiguiendo ser besada decenas de veces por el hombre.

"¿Cómo lo está haciendo la Princesa de papá?".

"¡Genial! Kurt me ayudó con mi tarea y leímos un montón de historias. También le ayudé con su ensayo".

Blaine le sonrió. "¿Lo hiciste?".

Kurt se dio la vuelta después de despejar sus cosas de la mesa. "Mi profesor la amaría. Ella debería solicitar un puesto de Asistencia Técnica".

Blaine se echó a reír, pasando sus manos por el largo cabello de la niña. "Ve a lavarte para la cena".

"¡Está bien!".

Ella salió corriendo, y Kurt estaba a punto de ir a seguirla cuando Blaine lo llamó. Kurt se detuvo y cambio su postura, observando mientras el hombre se quitaba su abrigo. El señor Anderson era demasiado guapo. Incluso quitándose su abrigo era sexy. "¿Sí, señor?".

"Sin _señor_", le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa. "Soy Blaine. ¿De acuerdo?".

Kurt asintió, agachando su cabeza un poco. "Blaine. Lo tengo".

Blaine lo miró por un rato, sólo apartando la mirada cuando el adolescente aclaró su garganta. "Me estaba preguntando si consideraste todo el asunto de vivir aquí. Sé que no estabas buscando ser una niñera, pero yo estaría dispuesto a darte el trabajo, y sé que Sarah también lo haría. Tienes una buena cabeza sobre tus hombros y puedo decir que mi niña ya está unida a ti. No creo que Maddie alguna vez haya sido tan cálida con alguien tan rápidamente".

Kurt levantó la mirada hacia él y luego sonrió, apartando la vista. "Para ser honesto, no estaba planeándolo, pero no lo sé. Usted y su esposa son realmente amables y Madison es increíble. Creo que sería un poco estúpido al rechazar un puesto tan dulce como este".

Blaine asintió. "Sí, lo serías".

Kurt se rió y Blaine lo vio sonrojarse, sonriendo ante la vista de ello. Levantó una ceja cuando Kurt tomó su abrigo y gesticuló hacia el gancho, yendo a colgarlo por él.

"Gracias".

Kurt asintió. "No hay problema".

"Así que", Blaine cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras escuchaba a su hija cantando en voz alta. "¿No tienes un novio?".

Kurt fue tomado por sorpresa ante la pregunta, pero sólo sacudió su cabeza mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus gafas. "No. Y no estoy buscándolo exactamente en este momento".

"Oh", le dijo Blaine. Y luego sonrió. "Puedes ir también a lavarte tus manos. Voy a preparar la comida".

Kurt le sonrió también, pero se marchó sin mirar el rostro de su jefe. Se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto de baño y le sonrió a Madison mientras ella venía brincando, sacando sus lenguas el uno al otro. Blaine les sonrió mientras desabrochaba su corbata.

Después de comer la cena, Kurt limpió un poco y se fue a la sala de estar con su nueva amiga para que pudieran ver la televisión juntos. Blaine se centró en el caso en el que estaba trabajando. Tenía que estar temprano en la corte a la mañana siguiente, así que conseguir hacer esto temprano sería genial. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de ver a Kurt; el adolescente que sonreía mientras Maddie hacía correr su boca, los dos discutiendo sus programas favoritos. Blaine sonrió y volvió a su trabajo. La agencia hizo una muy buena elección.

**888**

N/T: ¡Que tengan un excelente casi finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Autor: **_**nellie12**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **07DaniDC, Darren's Loveeer, Adriana11, Gabriela Cruz, DomiCrissColfer, Amyxs41, PameCrissColferette, Cleofis, AlexaColfer, Nina Castle, CereceresDany, Darrinia, Candy Criss, olga moreno **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo 2.**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Kurt tomó el trabajo como niñera para la familia Anderson. Hasta el momento, las cosas habían ido sobre ruedas para el adolescente en su nuevo lugar de trabajo. Las cosas, en realidad, iban mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Probablemente era un insulto para los Anderson que Kurt esperara que su período como niñera fuera horriblemente, principalmente debido a sus diferencias de estatus socioeconómico, pero estaba agradecido de que al final del día aún no había sido menospreciado por tener menos y saber menos sobre su estilo de vida. Algunos días, se sentía casi como si Kurt Hummel perteneciera.

Algunos días.

La mejor cosa sobre ser empleado por los Anderson tenía que ser Madison. Madison era la niñita más dulce sobre la tierra; Kurt estaba seguro. Por supuesto, como cualquier niña de seis años, tenía sus momentos en donde se ponía un poco irritable, alrededor de la hora de acostarse, en torno a despiértate-y-prepárate-para-estar-a-tiempo-en-la-escuela, alrededor de tus-padres-están-ahora-en-casa-así-que-Kurt-tiene-que-irse-en-este-momento. Eso era de esperar. Algunos días, se negaba rotundamente a cenar con la esperanza de que su mamá traería a su casa algunos de los pastelitos de la panadería en el centro de Manhattan que ella tanto amaba, y le tomaba algo de trabajo convencer a la estudiante de primer grado. _Por lo menos come la mitad de tus raviolis. El Chef Boyardee trabajó duro en eso_. A pesar de todas estas cosas, Kurt adoraba cómo esta pequeña persona podía tener tan enorme personalidad. Amaba hacer preguntas y aprender más acerca de todo y cualquier cosa. Amaba mantenerse ocupada, y nunca había un momento de aburrimiento. A Kurt le gustaba la forma en que Madison no lo juzgaba como otras personas lo hacían, principalmente sus compañeros. Sentía como que podía ser él mismo a su alrededor -un cuatro ojos con grandes marcos color borgoña y sin ropa de moda, con toneladas de episodios del _Doctor Who_ en su computadora portátil, con su obsesión con la cuenta de Twitter de Neil Gaiman- a ella no le importaba. Madison era básicamente la nueva amiga más genial que pudiera pedir.

Kurt tuvo que admitir que estaba bastante sorprendido cuando las dos semanas hubieron terminado y Sarah y Blaine no se le aproximaron para hablarle acerca de haber encontrado a una nueva niñera en la agencia. El adolescente estaba seguro de que Sarah habría cumplido con su plan inicial para conseguirle un trabajo de escritorio con alguna compañía de revistas y encontrar por sí misma a una niñera que fuera más experimentada, una con la que tal vez se sentiría más segura para dejar a Madison. Sorprendentemente, sin embargo, eso no sucedió. El viernes pasado, el señor Anderson llegó a casa mientras Kurt estaba haciendo sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y mermelada para sí mismo y para Madison. Antes de que incluso pudiera saludar al hombre con un hola o preguntar cómo iba su caso actual, Blaine le había entregado su cheque de pago y le preguntó a Kurt cuándo se estaría mudando.

No era como que no tuviera una opción. Kurt podría haberle dicho a la familia que no si así lo quería. Sabían dónde estaba parado en todo el asunto de vivir en la casa desde un principio. Pero, la perspectiva de Kurt sobre la situación había cambiado. Disfrutaba de pasar el tiempo con la pequeña Anderson, y Blaine y Sarah eran jefes realmente agradables. Bueno, Sarah era agradable la mayor parte del tiempo. Algunas veces. Podía lidiar con ello. El salario subiría si se mudaba, conseguiría alojamiento y comida gratis, _y_ tendría libres los fines de semana. No era un trabajo temporal en el Museo de Ciencias, pero no iba a quejarse.

Mudó sus pertenencias en la tarde del domingo. No fue mucho -más libros que cualquier otra cosa- y su colección de camisas de botón alto y de tela escocesa, y los tirantes que sumó a lo largo de sus primeros dos años en la universidad. Además de eso, fue una mudanza ligera. Uno de los conductores de los Anderson lo recogió en su dormitorio y lo condujo hasta el 1212 de la zona alta en los condominios de la Quinta Avenida, y cuando llegó, los Anderson le dieron la bienvenida con una pequeña fiesta de helados. Era lo más en casa que Kurt se había sentido desde que dejó a su padre en Ohio y empezó de nuevo en la gran ciudad.

Blaine Anderson le dio un recorrido por el edificio y todas las comodidades que se ofrecían. Kurt hizo todo lo posible por ignorar cómo el hombre lo tocaba a medida que hablaba. El señor Anderson le hizo un montón de plática, lo cual estaba bien. Kurt no tenía mucho que decir muy a menudo, pero era un buen oyente. Funcionaba bien para su 'relación'. El señor Anderson también era un chico práctico. Cuando llegaron al sótano, Blaine bajó del ascensor en primer lugar; con su mano sobre la espalda de Kurt. Le mostró a Kurt el gimnasio y aunque Kurt dudaba que fuera a pasar algún momento allí, asintió y sonrió cuando su jefe lo miró y siguió hablando sobre lo increíbles que eran las caminadoras y las bicicletas elípticas, y cómo tenían Yoga y los instructores de Zumba venían algunas noches de la semana. Después, se fueron a la piscina interior en el tercer piso. Blaine le dijo que había una sobre el techo, la cual se abría durante el verano. Kurt asintió, ajustando sus anteojos sobre su rostro mientras caminaban lo suficientemente cerca a través de los pasillos como para que el brazo del señor Anderson rozara contra el de Kurt.

Ciertamente Kurt no estaba teniendo un enamoramiento con su heterosexual y casado jefe, Blaine Anderson con quien simplemente viviría ahora, si eso es lo que estás pensando. Ni un poquito.

El quinto piso tenía un Starbucks y uno de esos restaurantes Au Bon Pain que encontrarías en los aeropuertos o en las estaciones de Amtrak. Los residentes estaban sentados en los cafés, comiendo o trabajando en sus computadoras portátiles. Blaine le explicó que él no era muy de Starbucks, así que no frecuentaba aquí muy a menudo, pero que había un lugar sobre West 20th llamado Café Grumpy al que él y Maddie lo llevarían un día. Ella amaba sus galletas y él amaba el café. Kurt sonrió ante la idea y tartamudeó que le encantaría, pateándose internamente a sí mismo por tartamudear en primer lugar.

Su primera semana viviendo con los Anderson pasó decentemente. El primer par de noches había estado cayendo dormido con dificultad. Su dormitorio era grande, tenía una cama tamaño king con un edredón y un closet vestidor. Estaba increíblemente vacío porque apenas tenía algo de ropa -Kurt era un repetidor de atuendos en su mayor parte- y siendo este su nuevo santuario de lunes a viernes le tomó algún tiempo para acostumbrarse. Eventualmente, consiguió colgar algo en él, sin embargo.

Era muy conveniente el ser capaz de despertarse e ir por el pasillo para tener a Maddie lista para la escuela. Viajar a la zona alta de la residencia Anderson cada día lo hacía envejecer rápida y costosamente. Ahora, no tenía que preocuparse por eso.

Kurt también estaba agradecido de que no pudiera oír nada desde el dormitorio de Blaine y Sarah. Tenía un enorme temor antes de mudarse sobre que sería capaz de oír las cosas que hacían por la noche, pero todo era gratamente silencioso.

Una semana le había enseñado que probablemente no podría haber conseguido un mejor trabajo. Para empezar, tenía un chofer para ir y regresar de la escuela. Era un placer trabajar con Madison. Ella era inteligente y necesitaba muy poca orientación con su tarea. A veces lo dejaba probar nuevas recetas con ella a la hora de cenar. No siempre, pero su experimentación había sido divertida hasta el momento. No era desordenada, así que la limpieza del hogar que tenía que hacer no era terrible. La sirvienta se encargaba de la ropa, incluyendo la suya. La vida era bastante dulce.

La alarma de su reloj sonó a las siete en punto de la mañana del viernes y Kurt se encontró a sí mismo gimiendo. Esto no era tan dulce. Si tenía que haber un lado negativo en su nuevo trabajo temporal como Niñera de la Familia Anderson, definitivamente era esto. Antes de que tuviera un trabajo, Kurt tenía dos horas extra de sueño por la mañana de lunes a jueves, y los viernes podía dormir tan tarde como quisiera. No había clases los viernes en su horario, pero definitivamente había clases los viernes en el horario de Madison. Adiós a dormir hasta tarde. Aunque para ser justos, Kurt trató de recordarse a sí mismo que antes de tener un trabajo, también estaba tan gastado como una broma. Podría dormir cuando estuviera muerto.

Kurt se puso sus gafas y luego una camisa antes de salir de su recién estrenado dormitorio. Era su quinta vez despertando en el apartamento, pero todavía no se había acostumbrado al glamour de todo eso. Después de dormir en una cama gemela en un dormitorio que compartías con alguien más, despertar en una cama tamaño king y en una casa que era fácilmente valuada en 1,5 millones de dólares podía golpearte un poco. Kurt sacudió el pensamiento y se enfocó en lo que se suponía que debería estar haciendo. Sí, vivir en la casa Anderson era increíble, pero quedar atrapado en un estilo de vida sobre el que Kurt no sabía nada, fácilmente podría convertirse en algo perjudicial.

Kurt llamó dos veces a la puerta del dormitorio de Madison antes de entrar en la rosa sobre _aún más rosada _y decorada habitación. Naturalmente, era una lucha el conseguir levantarla, pero Kurt tuvo éxito cuando le prometió panqueques de tocino con huevos revueltos y jarabe de fresa. Manejando una dura negociación.

Frotando sus ojos bajo sus gafas, Kurt fue directamente hacia la cocina y después de bostezar, comenzó a preparar el desayuno. A medida que el agua corría y el adolescente buscaba una sartén apropiada, Sarah Anderson entró con su bolso en la mano y una gabardina arrojada sobre su brazo. "No olvides que tiene lecciones de ballet después de la escuela y asegúrate de que no olvide responder a sus lecturas cuando sea la hora de la tarea".

Kurt asintió. Aprendió muy rápidamente que ella no era del tipo de persona de '¡Buenos días!'.

"La sirvienta debería llegar mientras estás llevando a Maddie a la escuela y volverás aquí antes que Blaine y yo, así que asegúrate de que ella haga un trabajo decente. Juro que está robando. Debería de tener cámaras instaladas", murmuró Sarah al último mientras se ponía sus zapatos de Louboutin. "¿Cómo has dormido?".

Kurt encendió la estufa y la miró. "Bien", le respondió.

"Voy a estar en la oficina entrando y saliendo de reuniones todo el día, así que llegaré tarde. Te veré esta noche".

Kurt subió sus gafas sobre su rostro y forzó una sonrisa. No podía explicarlo, pero siempre sentía un poco de ansiedad cuando estaba alrededor de la señora Anderson. Era extraño cómo ella podía ser tan intimidante sin siquiera intentarlo. "Que tenga un gran día".

La mujer respondió una llamada telefónica y salió del apartamento sin decir otra palabra. Kurt tomó una respiración profunda y cerró sus ojos. Sarah era como un torbellino. Un torbellino muy poderoso.

Se soltó un poco. Las noticias de la mañana estaban encendidas en la sala de estar, _Buenos Días América_ estaba en la pantalla de 96 pulgadas. Escuchó el boletín meteorológico mientras preparaba el desayuno y abrió la tapa del enjuague bucal de Maddie cuando ella salió del cuarto de baño incapaz de abrirlo. Blaine era mucho más fuerte de lo que él creía. Unos quince minutos más tarde, había preparado el desayuno y podía empezar a alistarse.

Blaine Anderson entró en la cocina vestido con un traje casual de negocios. Tenía un suéter gris sobre una camisa de cuello azul y jeans oscuros. Sonrió cuando vio a Kurt y después sonrió más ampliamente cuando vio el desayuno. "Pues, buenos días, señor Hummel. ¿Eso es comida?".

Kurt se sonrojó al verlo. Un montón de chicos causaban que Kurt se sonrojara de vez en cuando, pero ninguno de ellos tenía hijos a los que cuidaba o esposas con las que trabajaba. _Lo conseguiste junto, Kurt_. "En realidad estoy trabajando en un rompecabezas aquí en la cocina y sobre la estufa".

Blaine dejó lo que estaba haciendo -a medio camino de ponerse su reloj- y miró fijamente hacia Kurt. Las mejillas del chico estaban color escarlata y bajó la mirada hacia los platos que lavaba mientras trataba de idear un camino para salir de esto.

"L-lo siento, señor Anderson. Yo- sólo, lo siento-".

"Tu sarcasmo es refrescante". Blaine estaba sonriendo mientras lo decía; con su sonrisa lo suficientemente brillante como para iluminar toda la habitación. Kurt se arriesgó a mirarlo y medio le devolvió la sonrisa. Honestamente estaba temiendo que su jefe se enfadara con él por su ocurrencia. Sólo dios sabe lo que Sarah diría si sacaba eso con ella. Blaine tomó asiento en el taburete de la barra y observó a Kurt. "No sabía que tuvieras eso dentro de ti, pero me gusta".

Kurt hizo su mayor esfuerzo para colorearse de un tono más rojo del que ya sabía que estaba. "¿Así que no está enojado?".

Blaine sonrió y negó con su cabeza. "Sé que trabajas para mi esposa y para mí, Kurt, pero eso no significa que yo esté en contra de que tengas un poco de diversión. Puedes sentirte cómodo a nuestro alrededor, lo prometo".

Kurt colocó los platos en el lavavajillas y luego le sonrió a su jefe. "L-lo tendré en cuenta".

"Genial", le dijo Blaine, mirando hacia el plato de su hija. "¿Crees que le importaría si me comiera eso?".

Kurt se rió mientras se secaba sus manos. "A mí me importaría si se lo comiera. Le prometí sus panqueques de tocino y huevos si se despertaba y se despertó. Tengo que cumplir mi promesa".

"Ah". Blaine sonrió mientras se embolsaba su teléfono celular. "El soborno. Serás un gran papá un día".

Kurt sonrió, sintiendo que sus mejillas se calentaban una vez más.

"No puedo recordar la última vez que tuve un desayuno en casa. Usualmente recojo algo en mi camino a la oficina. He sido un fan de las cosas realmente grasosas en los últimos tiempos. Mi esposa amenazó con quitarme mi tarjeta de crédito si veía '_Remedy Diner_' impreso en nuestros estados de cuenta bancarios en el futuro".

"Bueno, si está apurado puedo poner un poco de huevo y queso en un panecillo para usted. No me gustaría que fuera castigado, y de todos modos esas cosas no son buenas para usted".

Blaine miró a Kurt hasta que levantó la vista y le sonrió, asintiendo un poco. "Eso sería genial. Tal vez algún día lograré hacer mi camino hasta el estado de los panqueques de tocino".

El niñero rodó sus ojos juguetonamente, haciendo reír a su jefe. "Quizás".

Estuvieron en silencio mientras Kurt trabajaba. Blaine echó un vistazo hacia la sala de estar y escuchó las noticias de entretenimiento. A veces echaba un vistazo hacia Kurt, pero no por mucho tiempo, porque era evidente que el adolescente no se sentía a gusto con él observándolo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que él lo estaba mirando y rápidamente desvió la mirada. Después de un rato se quedó envuelto en la programación de la televisión. Podía oír a su hija cantando para sí misma mientras se preparaba para la escuela y sonrió volviéndose hacia Kurt quien también le sonrió. Tal vez un poco de ligera conversación estaría bien. "Así que, ¿qué hace un Kurt Hummel en su viernes libre de la NYU? Oh, gracias".

Kurt dejó la taza de café en frente de Blaine y asintió con un 'de nada'. "Él sale por ahí con su amigo Sebastian y espera no dejar que Sebastian lo meta en ningún problema".

Blaine tragó probando el café y luego añadió un par de cucharadas de azúcar. "Sebastian, ¿huh? ¿Es lindo?".

Kurt se rió un poco mientras se volvía hacia los huevos revueltos. "Um. La gente ciertamente lo piensa, pero él es mi amigo. Sebastian también tiene una gran cantidad de novios y yo no soy uno de ellos, ni tengo ninguna intención de serlo. No que él quisiera que yo lo fuera".

Blaine observó mientras el serio y tímido chico finalmente aflojaba un poco y parecía cómodo hablando con él. Se sentía como una clase de logro. Habían pasado tres semanas y hasta este momento, Kurt usualmente se reía educadamente y volvía a estar callado cuando Blaine apenas le había dicho algo. El hombre casi estaba celoso de su hija por ser capaz de tener una conversación decente con Kurt. Le gustaba este lado más atrevido de Kurt y esperaba ver más de él. "No hay nada de malo con estar soltero".

Kurt tostó el panecillo y levantó la vista hacia Blaine; sus ojos azules un poco más brillantes a través de los cristales de sus gafas de anchos marcos. "Eso es fácil de decir para el hombre felizmente casado".

Kurt encontró raro cuando la pequeña sonrisa que Blaine tenía, lentamente comenzó a desvanecerse. No empujó la conversación más lejos, en su lugar agarró un poco de papel aluminio para envolver el sándwich de huevo y queso de su jefe. Una vez que hubo terminado, se lo entregó y forzó una sonrisa. "Aquí tiene".

Blaine se reanimó y le devolvió la sonrisa, aceptándolo. "Esto se ve increíble, Kurt. Gracias".

"Ciertamente", le respondió Kurt, notando a Madison correr desde el recibidor con su largo y oscuro cabello balanceándose. Ella saltó a los brazos de su papá y le dio un beso de despedida.

"¡Oh, gracias, Princesa! Te amo".

Madison lo apretó con fuerza antes de saltar hacia abajo e ir hacia su desayuno. "Yo también te amo, papá. Ten un gran día".

"Tú también, cariño. Adiós, Kurt".

Kurt se movió un poco mientras observaba a Blaine caminar hacia su maletín, ya comiéndose el panecillo. "Que tenga un buen día".

"Lo intentaré". Miró hacia atrás y levantó su taza de café. "Mantente alejado de los problemas con Sebastian".

Kurt sonrió y asintió.

Madison roció jarabe de fresa sobre su comida después de que su padre cerrara la puerta tras él. "¿Así que cuando voy a conocer a este niño Sebastian?".

"Esperemos que nunca", le dijo el adolescente, cepillando su cabello hacia atrás con sus dedos. "Me gustas tal como eres, sin ser influenciada en modo alguno por Sebastian Smythe".

Ella sonrió un poco y agarró su tenedor. "¿Mi mami ya se fue?".

"Sí". Kurt la miró. "¿No se despidió de ti esta mañana?".

"No", le dijo Madison, un poco más de acuerdo con eso de lo que Kurt pensaba que debería estar. "A veces lo olvida".

Kurt frunció el ceño un poco antes de encogerse en sí mismo y mirar alrededor de la cocina. Comenzó a empacar su lonchera, tratando de no pensar en lo que ella acababa de decir.

"Deberías vestirte. Tengo como veinte minutos para estar en la escuela".

Kurt miró la hora y sus ojos se abrieron. "¡Oh, caramba! Volveré en seguida".

Madison se rió de su tonto niñero antes de enfocarse en sus panqueques de tocino.

**888**

"¿Así que estás emocionado de escuchar sobre esta cita doble?".

Kurt se quedó mirando el menú del restaurante al que su amigo lo había llevado. Sebastian tenía esa gran sonrisa sobre su rostro la cual Kurt ignoró, y simplemente estudió los especiales del almuerzo.

Básicamente, Sebastián había estado tratando de conseguirle a Kurt una cita doble con él desde el primer año, sólo que habían sido infructuosas.

Hasta ahora.

Desde que Kurt perdió una apuesta en donde Sebastian tenía que convencer a una chica de que era heterosexual, tendría que estar de acuerdo en ir a una estúpida cita doble. Kurt no entendía el propósito de la misma. Como le dijo a su amigo, vez tras vez y de nuevo, él estaba perfectamente bien no saliendo. Sabía que no sería bueno en ello y para ser francos no quería intentarlo.

Sin embargo, Sebastian nunca escuchaba.

"¿Kurt?".

"No. No estoy emocionado. De hecho, estoy temiéndolo con cada fibra de mi ser".

Sebastian rodó sus ojos y se reclinó mientras esperaban a la camarera. "Él es lindo. ¡Es británico! Con un acento".

Kurt lo miró mientras tomaba un trago de su agua.

"Kurt", canturreó el chico con una sonrisa. "No vas a estar molesto conmigo por mucho tiempo. No cuando lo conozcas".

Kurt colocó la taza sobre la mesa y miró alrededor del tranquilo restaurante. La mayoría de la gente estaba en la escuela o en el trabajo en este momento. "Estás tan ocupado tratando de convencerme de que me gustará, pero, ¿quién lo está convenciendo a él de que le gustaré? ¿Tiene a su propio y personal Sebastian diciéndole, 'Oh, él es un poco friki y rara vez habla, ¡pero es una compañía aceptable!'? Porque si no, deberías de conseguirle uno".

Sebastian rodó sus ojos. Tenía al chico más difícil en toda la ciudad de Nueva York como mejor amigo. Él era tan difícil como él era obstinado. "Kurt. Eres sexy. Tienes toda esa cosa hipster y nerd que hace que la gente realmente caiga; simplemente no quieres hacerla funcionar a tu favor. Ese eres _tú_, Kurt. No estás tratando de ser ese chico, eres ese chico. Estos otros tipos aquí afuera son maniquíes".

Kurt lo ignoró.

"No me crees por cualquier razón, pero un montón de chicos me preguntan qué pasa contigo. Un montón de chicos están interesados, Kurt. Simplemente estás tan cómodo estando en tu cascarón que no puedes verlo".

Kurt seguía sin decir nada. Su amigo suspiró.

"Sólo quiero ayudarte a salir de allí, Kurt. Una cita. Te estás perdiendo un montón de cosas divertidas en el mundo. Estamos asistiendo a una universidad en la ciudad de Nueva York. Deberías relajarte y tomar ventaja de ello".

"Supongo".

Después de que la camarera tomó sus órdenes, Kurt jugueteó con su pajarita y trató lo más duro que pudo para evitar los ojos de Sebastian. Si no fuera por esa tonta apuesta, él no estaría haciendo esto.

"¿Qué te ayudaría a sentirte más confiado, Kurt?".

Esto le valió a Sebastian un bufido y luego una risa. Kurt miró por la cercana ventana en la que los dos se habían sentado y sacudió su cabeza. "Una personalidad totalmente nueva, para ser honesto. Me he acostumbrado al hecho de que no soy una persona sociable, y eso está bien para mí. Realmente no quiero serlo. Me gustan las cosas tal y como están".

Sebastian asintió. "Bien. Eso es justo. Y para ser honesto, también me gusta tu forma de ser. Pero, ¿qué tal si haces algo por mí?", el adolescente mayor rió suavemente mientras su amigo se quitaba sus anteojos, y Kurt le daba una mirada incierta mientras los limpiaba sobre su camisa polo blanca.

"Todo depende de lo que necesites que haga".

"Me parece justo". Sebastian aclaró su garganta. "Vamos de compras-".

"Absolutamente odio el ir de compras-".

"Lo sé", le dijo Sebastian. "Pero esto es cosa de una sola vez. Pagaré por todo".

Kurt tomó una respiración profunda. "Te escucho".

"Te llevaré a uno de mis lugares favoritos en el corazón del SoHo. Te conseguiremos algo de bonita ropa que realmente se ajuste a ti. No voy a cambiar tu estilo en general, sólo...", Sebastian hizo una mueca mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado, observando el actual atuendo de Kurt. La pajarita era linda. Los tirantes eran como su marca registrada. "Sólo te presentaré algunas cosas nuevas".

Kurt frotó la parte posterior de su cuello mientras consideraba todo esto. Lo hacía sentirse incómodo. "Creo que si quieres que cambie mi forma de vestir por un chico, entonces quieres que yo sea otra persona. Si tienes miedo de que vaya a avergonzarte, entonces tal vez no debería de asistir a esa cita doble. Quizás deberías de acompañar a tu chico por ti mismo".

"Kurt", comenzó Sebastian, sacudiendo su cabeza y frotando su sien. "Sólo te pedí que salieras de tu zona de confort y probaras algo nuevo, por una vez, porque me preocupo por ti. Has estado usando el mismo estilo de ropa desde antes de que pudieras vestirte por ti mismo. El cambio es raro para ti, Kurt, lo entiendo. Pero tal vez, si podemos presentarte algo nuevo, verás que hay tantas cosas por ahí para ofrecer. No quiero cambiarte. Sólo estoy esperando ayudar".

Kurt miró a su amigo por un momento antes de apartar la mirada. Creía en Sebastian. Había sido uno de los únicos amigos que tenía desde que se mudó a Nueva York, aunque había unos pocos que estaban de vuelta en Lima. Sebastian sólo quería ayudar, y si Kurt no estaba cómodo, al menos, sería sólo una vez.

"¿Kurt?", ahora Sebastian estaba sonriendo. "¿Por favor?".

"Bien".

Su amigo sonrió abiertamente de nuevo y colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa. "¿En serio? ¡Te prometo que no me vas a odiar después de esto!".

Kurt sonrió suavemente, bajando la mirada hacia sus manos. "Espero que seas bueno cumpliendo tus promesas".

**888**

Kurt terminó tomando un taxi de regreso a la parte alta de la ciudad después de la pequeña juerga de compras con su amigo. Habían conseguido una tonelada de ropa nueva que a Kurt particularmente no le gustaba, pero que no era tan terrible. Normalmente no usaba pantalones de mezclilla, pero Sebastian le dijo que su trasero y sus piernas se veían increíbles en ellos.

_"No sabía que tuvieras una silueta tan increíble. El chico británico va a comerte"._

Kurt decidió que cuando recogiera a Maddie de la escuela, irían a conseguir sus mini bizcochos y luego se dirigirían de nuevo al condominio para que pudiera mostrarle sus nuevos atuendos. Todavía tenía un par de horas antes de que su día terminara, así que Kurt pensó que podría volver a 'casa' y empezar a trabajar en sus asignaciones y tal vez preparar la cena antes de que la recogiera en su escuela.

Pernell, el portero, en realidad era agradable con Kurt ahora que se había mudado. Se ofreció para conseguirle ayuda a Kurt para llevar sus bolsas hasta el piso quince, pero el chico le dijo que estaba bien, sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que se tropezó con sus propios pies mientras hacía malabarismos con toda la ropa nueva. Un hombre salía del ascensor mientras Kurt entraba y sonrió ante su torpeza.

"Ten cuidado, chico".

Cuando consiguió llegar a la puerta principal de los Anderson y la abrió, Kurt se sorprendió al ver a Sarah en la sala de estar. Estaba volviéndose a aplicar su lápiz labial y entrando en sus tacones de diseñador cuando se dio cuenta de que Kurt había entrado en el apartamento.

"¿Oh? ¿Kurt...?", la mujer miró rápidamente a su alrededor y alcanzó su abrigo. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No se supone que estás en clases?".

Una de las bolsas de Kurt resbaló de su mano y se esforzó por aferrar las otras mientras empujaba la puerta para que se cerrara tras él. "Oh... n-no, este es mi día libre. No tengo clases en vi-viernes".

Sarah bajó la mirada hacia las bolsas en los brazos de Kurt mientras el adolescente intentaba empujar sus gafas con su tríceps. "Te recuerdo diciendo algo así. Hm. Haré nota de ello".

Kurt colocó todo abajo alrededor del perchero y se quitó su chaqueta. "¿Todo está bien? Sé que tenía que trabajar hasta tarde".

"Oh, todo está genial". Le sonrió Sarah, aunque no fue difícil ver cuán falsa era. "Volví para el almuerzo. Ahora mismo estoy en mi camino de salida".

Kurt asintió.

"Si puedes recoger el servicio de tintorería de Blaine después de llevar a Madison a su clase de ballet, sería genial".

"Seguro". Kurt observó a la mujer, encogiéndose en su abrigo y luego sacudiéndose de manera sexy mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. "No hay problema".

"Si sales para el fin de semana antes de que yo llegue a casa esta noche, ten un gran fin de semana y te veré el lunes".

"Usted también".

La puerta se cerró y Kurt soltó el aliento que ni siquiera era consciente que estaba encerrando dentro de su pecho. El adolescente se quedó allí por un momento tratando de mantener su cabeza recta, y una vez que se calmó, llevó las bolsas con las compras de ropa a su dormitorio y se acostó por un rato.

**888**

El día pasó volando después del encuentro de Kurt con Sarah. Tuvo la clase de baile y la tarea (a Kurt le gustaba terminar la tarea de Maddie y darle a sus padres el fin de semana para relajarse), y fue a la tintorería y cocinó la cena. Kurt no tuvo la oportunidad de modelar sus ropas para Maddie porque ambos tuvieron un ocupado ritmo en el día, y calmarse y relajarse frente al televisor para ver una película de Disney era mucho más atractivo.

Blaine llegó un poco después de las seis y, literalmente, continuó hablando sobre lo bueno que estuvo el panecillo con huevo y queso durante cuatro minutos y medio. Después tuvieron una rápida charla acerca de cómo fue el día de Madison, Blaine le permitió al adolescente irse a casa para el fin de semana. Le dejó saber a Kurt que iba a hacer cualquier trabajo que tuviera desde su casa el lunes, así que lo vería hasta entonces.

El fin de semana pasó lentamente. Kurt lo pasó en Barnes & Nobles gastando el dinero que presupuestó para los nuevos libros de allí, y también en su dormitorio leyendo esos libros nuevos. El domingo, consiguió un escandaloso mensaje de texto de Blaine, quien descubrió que él recogió su servicio de tintorería por él. Kurt no se molestó en decirle a Blaine que Sarah le dio las instrucciones para hacerlo, estaba seguro de que Blaine lo sabía de todos modos. Además, fue una linda conversación en donde Kurt trató de convencer a su jefe de que no era gran cosa, pero el hombre le prometió que era capaz de recoger su servicio de tintorería por su cuenta. Mientras Kurt se sentaba en Central Park, disfrutando de la encantadora tarde de primavera en mayo, él y Blaine se enviaron mensajes de ida y vuelta sobre el libro que él estaba leyendo y el chico le dio un par de recomendaciones antes de tener que ir a cenar con sus suegros. Kurt pensó que Blaine era amable por charlar con él fuera del trabajo. Era casi como si fueran amigos, y en realidad era agradable gustarle a tu jefe.

Bueno, no de _esa manera_, pero el señor Anderson era un tipo genial.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Kurt regresó al condominio de los Anderson para llevar a Maddie a la escuela, Sarah ya tenía a la niña en su uniforme y lista. Kurt las saludó a ambas, antes de que la mujer dejara el apartamento, en su camino hacia Boston para asistir a una reunión de negocios. Kurt estaba sorprendido de que Blaine no estuviera alrededor, ya que el hombre le dijo que no iría a la oficina ese día, pero era socio en el bufete de abogados. Cualquier cosa podría haber sucedido y pudo haber sido llamado para trabajar.

Kurt se revisó a sí mismo en el espejo y se aseguró de que tenía todo mientras Madison se acercaba por detrás de él. "¡Estoy lista!".

"Te ves súper bonita, Maddie. ¿Nos vamos?".

"¡Nos vamos!". Ella tomó su mano y salieron por la puerta.

Aunque Madison era una niña de primer grado súper divertida para tener alrededor, sus amigos no lo eran. Tal vez era una generalización injusta hecha sobre los niños, pero no le importaba. No después de que uno de ellos había derramado la leche de chocolate sobre todos sus pantalones de color caqui y sus azules zapatillas deportivas de New Balance. Esa probablemente sería la primera y última vez que se quedaba con ella mientras la clase comía el desayuno.

Kurt checó la hora mientras el conductor lo dejaba de nuevo en el condominio. Definitivamente iba a llegar tarde a clase a este ritmo, porque no había manera de que fuera a la escuela sin ducharse y quitarse lo pegajoso de sus piernas.

Kurt eligió un nuevo atuendo y luego agarró su toalla y su gel de baño, apresurándose dentro del cuarto de baño al final del pasillo. El apartamento estaba tan silencioso como siempre y trató de ducharse rápidamente, simplemente preguntándose cuán mal lo harían sentirse los comentarios sarcásticos de su profesor cuando llegara tarde, así como los sentenciosos ojos de las otras personas en su salón de clases.

El adolescente suspiró suavemente mientras se obligaba a salir del baño. La presión del agua era fantástica y definitivamente quería quedarse por más tiempo. Mientras se dirigía de vuelta a su habitación -en pantuflas y con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura, todavía mojado por la ducha caliente- su corazón casi se detuvo cuando vio a Blaine caminando por el pasillo. Blaine estaba vestido como si viniera del gimnasio, y el sudor cubriendo su cuerpo y empapando sus rizos aludían al hecho de que definitivamente había estado ejercitándose. Tenía sus auriculares y estaba cantando una canción con la que Kurt no estaba familiarizado cuando sus ojos lo atraparon.

Blaine sintió congelarse en su lugar.

Kurt, su niñero, estaba de pie en el extremo del pasillo por la puerta de su dormitorio. Los ojos de Blaine bajaron de la cara roja del muchacho, hasta su cuerpo sin camisa. Miró hacia su mojado torso y se enfocó específicamente sobre sus abdominales antes de pegar sus ojos a la línea V de sus caderas y a una delgada cintura envuelta firmemente en una toalla.

Blaine cerró sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que él lo miraba fijamente. Tragó con dificultad, y sacudió su cabeza. Después de recoger el reproductor de música que se le había caído y envolver sus auriculares a su alrededor, Blaine pasó la lengua por sus resecos labios y habló.

"Kurt. H-Hey. Buenos días".

Kurt no se había movido en absoluto. Blaine no estaba seguro de si aún estaba respirando. El hombre trató de sonreír mientras pensaba en lo extraño que era que él mirara fijamente a este chico durante tanto tiempo como lo había hecho, pero él mismo estaba extrañado probablemente apenas tanto como Kurt lo estaba. Sonreír era poco duro. Otras cosas también se estaban poniendo duras. Otras cosas que no conseguían ponerse duras cuando Blaine miraba a los hombres. Tragó con dificultad de nuevo y trató de hablar más claramente esta vez.

"Acabo de regresar del gimnasio... No esperaba que estuvieras aquí... Estoy, um, lo siento-".

_Falló._

"Un amigo de Madison tiró leche de chocolate sobre mí", le espetó Kurt de una sola vez. Sus ojos se movieron de arriba a abajo sobre el cuerpo de Blaine antes de que los alejara, mirando fijamente hacia la puerta de su dormitorio. "Um... estoy... tuve que volver y tomar una ducha y puede que ahora llegue tarde a la escuela, así que necesito estar listo".

"Me ducharé realmente rápido y después te llevaré".

Kurt volvió a mirar a Blaine y ambas mejillas estaban rojas en este punto. Blaine le sonrió un poco y luego hizo un gesto hacia su habitación. "Te llevaré allá. ¿Genial, no?".

Kurt se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba en frente de su jefe -su increíblemente hermoso y musculoso jefe- y que estaría enteramente desnudo si esta toalla se cayera ahora mismo. Asintió con su cabeza antes de desaparecer en su dormitorio sin decir una palabra.

Blaine lamió sus labios y se quedó mirando al lugar en el que Kurt estuvo parado anteriormente. No se movió por bastante tiempo, pero finalmente se convenció a sí mismo de deshacerse de las imágenes que pasaban por su cabeza para que pudiera entrar en la ducha.

Fue una ducha muy, muy fría.

**888**

N/T: ¡Que tengan una excelente mitad de semana!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor: **_**nellie12**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Gabriela Cruz, varpindave, Moonlight . tulipan, PameCrissColferette, AlexaColfer, Adriana11, darckel, Darren's Loveeer, Darrinia, Erick, Fioreeh-VCC, littleporcelana, Isse DeLuna, AmiDela** y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo 3.**

El viaje en auto fue incómodo, pero eso no fue una sorpresa. Blaine esperaba que fuera incómodo, y no había duda de que Kurt también se anticipó a la tensión. Ambos tuvieron simplemente que experimentar una intensa mirada de arriba a abajo en el pasillo del apartamento. Pero no fue _cualquier_ intensa mirada de arriba a abajo, uno de ellos estaba todavía húmedo por la ducha y había sólo una toalla de color borgoña envuelta alrededor de su cintura, y el otro tenía la camiseta de entrenamiento más ajustada y sin mangas, mientras que el sudor cubría sus brazos y volvía a su cabello húmedo y rizado, y vestía unos pantalones cortos que abrazaban a sus musculosos muslos. Esa fue la Reina de Todas las miradas de arriba a abajo.

Kurt no podía recordar la última vez que su mente lo llevó a un lugar donde quisiera ser clavado por alguien contra la pared, pero había pasado bastante tiempo desde que aquel sueño húmedo ocurrió. Estaba bastante seguro de que el tipo en dicho sueño estaba sin rostro y sin nombre, estaba seguro de que su imaginación corría salvajemente con la _idea_ de que alguien lo volviera loco y el simple pensamiento le hizo sonrojarse.

Pero esta vez, él sabía _exactamente_ quién estaba en sus fantasías. Ver a su jefe parado allí y _mirándolo fijamente de vuelta_ envió a Kurt a un lugar al que ningún otro lo había enviado.

Un camión repartidor de flores se detuvo en seco en una luz roja, Blaine pensó que definitivamente podría haber golpeado el auto del conductor. Blaine colocó su pie sobre el freno y dijo un par maldiciones para el conductor que estaba delante de él mientras tamborileaba con sus dedos sobre el volante. Una canción de Justin Timberlake estaba sonando, algo de su reciente álbum, recordaba Kurt. No habían hablado desde que le dijeron adiós al portero Pernell y el adolescente no estaba seguro de si estaba agradecido por ello o preocupado por lo mismo. Blaine siempre tenía algo que decir; algo interesante para llenar el silencioso vacío, incluso si era lo que la mayoría de la gente consideraba una pequeña charla. Sin embargo, probablemente no era motivo de preocupación. O eso esperaba. Después de todo, ambos tuvieron un infierno de mañana.

Mientras ajustaba sus gafas, Kurt sintió a su teléfono vibrando desde el interior de su mochila. Alargó la mano hacia él mientras se preguntaba qué querría Sebastian ahora, sabiendo que la única otra persona que alguna vez le envió un mensaje de texto estaba justo a su lado detrás del volante.

Incluso después de que el semáforo se puso en verde, el par apenas y avanzó lentamente a través de la 5th. Avenida en el BMW blanco de Blaine. El tráfico había estado bastante malo. Kurt iba realmente atrasado y, parte de él, tuvo que reconocer que su profesor ni siquiera le permitiría entrar en la clase. El mensaje que leyó más o menos se lo confirmó.

**De Sebastian:**

_¿Dónde estás? La última vez que hablamos dejaste al bebé Anderson y estabas en camino. Usualmente estás aquí antes que el Profesor Duffy quien, más temprano, se negó a dejar que esa chica Marissa entrara cuando apareció 5 minutos tarde. No hay manera de que te deje entrar incluso a pesar de que el tipo piensa que eres la cosa más genial desde Einstein. Estoy un poco preocupado así que, por favor, envíame un mensaje de vuelta, Kurt._

Kurt no supo que suspiró hasta que Blaine comentó sobre ello, y cuando oyó la voz del hombre, saltó un poco.

"¿Todo bien?".

"¿Hm? Oh", Kurt le sonrió tímidamente y asintió, mirando hacia abajo de vuelta a su teléfono. Blaine no lo presionó después de eso, centrándose únicamente en el camino una vez más y maldiciendo cuando un taxi trató de cortarle el paso. Volvieron a estar en silencio mientras Kurt le respondía a su amigo.

**Para Sebastian:**

_Lo siento, Bas. Tuve una muy larga mañana. Estoy tratando de llegar al campus, pero el tráfico está un poco alarmante en estos momentos. Es una de aquellas veces en las que tal vez debería de haber tomado el tren._

Blaine miraba por la ventana, tarareando la canción. Su principal enfoque aquella mañana había sido intentar, con su mejor esfuerzo, no pensar en ver a Kurt de la forma en que lo encontró más temprano en su pasillo, porque cada vez que pensaba en ello, se ponía muy, _muy_ emocionado. Del tipo emocionado que no había conseguido en mucho tiempo. Del tipo emocionado que no creyó que alguna vez conseguiría por un chico. Bueno... al menos no desde la universidad. Sin embargo, la universidad no contaba. Todo el mundo era un poco _curioso_ en la universidad y probablemente tuvo un par de cervezas en su sistema en ese momento. Volviendo al tema que nos ocupa; había mucho de malo en esto, y no podía llegar a una justificación de por qué sucedió, así que sólo eligió esforzarse para no recordar la forma en que la piel de Kurt se veía tan cremosa y besable, o la forma en que fácilmente podría pasar su lengua a lo largo de las pendientes en los músculos de su abdomen y darle al adolescente algo que nunca había sentido antes, bien, esto _no_ estaba funcionando.

"Joder".

Mientras se detenía en otro semáforo, Kurt se volvió para mirarlo. "¿Todo está bien?", le preguntó.

_¿Lo dije en voz alta?_ Se preguntó Blaine. "¡Oh! Um, nada, lo siento. Sólo, estaba pensando que tal vez debería de bajar por la 6th. Avenida. Tendría más sentido, ¿cierto?".

Kurt se encogió de hombros un poquito y sonrió. Sus mejillas estaban tornándose rosadas mientras se obligaba a mirar hacia abajo a su teléfono celular.

La incomodidad no terminaría por un tiempo, Blaine estaba seguro de eso. Las pocas veces que él y Kurt hacían contacto visual después de lo que el abogado había denominado como '_El Incidente_' Kurt se ruborizaba rápidamente y apartaba la mirada. Parte de Blaine se preguntaba si era porque Kurt lo encontraba atractivo, pero el resto de Blaine le decía que no alojara esa idea. Incluso, ¿qué haría con esa información? Por supuesto, además de tratar de mantener su distancia para que no pusiera al empleado de la familia más nervioso, o tal vez incluso hacer que quisiera encontrar un nuevo trabajo. Blaine no quería estropear una buena cosa. Quería que Kurt permaneciera alrededor y de ninguna manera quería que se sintiera incómodo mientras estuviera bajo su techo, trabajando para los Anderson.

Quería que Kurt se quedara por Madison, por supuesto. Madison necesitaba tener alrededor a alguien en quien confiar y admirar, y alguien a quien su familia respetara. Su esposa también necesitaba a alguien en quien pudiera confiar, y definitivamente encontraron eso en Kurt. Blaine… Blaine sólo necesitaba dejar de ver los largos dedos de Kurt mientras tecleaban en la pantalla de su teléfono celular. Él fue el que suspiró esta vez mientras sacudía su cabeza, señalizando a la derecha en la Calle 57 y conduciendo hacia la 6th. Avenida.

**De Sebastian:**

_Bueno, ¿puedes conseguir que tu chofer (no puedo creer que tengas un chofer, estoy tan jodidamente celoso de ti, cabrón) te deje por una estación del tren? Quiero decir, no es que realmente importe, porque te vas a perder esta clase, pero al menos podrás estar alrededor para la segunda._

Kurt miró por la ventana y vio a una familia de turistas sonriendo mientras posaban para las fotos. Levantó la vista hacia la luz roja mientras pensaba y entonces respondió.

**Para Sebastian:**

_Supongo, pero estoy con el señor Anderson en estos momentos. Probablemente debería de haberlo dejado fuera del asunto porque hoy es su día libre y rara vez tiene alguno de esos, pero no sé si incluso irá conmigo aún diciéndole que puedo llegar allí por mi cuenta. Dijo que me llevaría y es bastante terco, pero en el buen sentido._

"La Sexta Avenida se ve mucho mejor".

Kurt echó un vistazo y asintió. "Así es".

"Yo...", Blaine se calló. Tomó una respiración profunda, con la esperanza de que pudiera expresar lo que quería decir de una manera que hiciera que las cosas mejoraran entre ambos en el futuro, en lugar de aumentar la incomodidad. "Siento lo de antes. No sabía que estabas ahí y definitivamente no sabía que estarías-".

"¿Cómo podría?", Kurt apresuró las palabras, que salieron más alto de lo que había hablado en toda la mañana, teniendo éxito en interrumpir a su jefe antes de que Blaine pudiera decir la palabra '_desnudo_'. "No es su culpa en absoluto. No es culpa de nadie".

Blaine asintió. "Lo sé, pero simplemente no quiero que las cosas sean raras. No quiero que te sientas incómodo".

**De Sebastian:**

_¿Así que estás con el señor Anderson? Amigo, no te molestes en venir a clases. Tómate el día libre. ¿No dijiste que él era sexy?_

Kurt sintió sus mejillas calentándose mientras metía su teléfono de vuelta en su mochila. "Fue un poco raro, supongo, pero no estoy incómodo. Simplemente voy a tratar de... no vagar alrededor en mi toalla". Sonrió y Blaine se rió un poquito mientras conducía ahora un poco más libremente, en este camino menos poblado. Kurt jugueteó con sus gafas. "Podemos hablar de otra cosa si quiere. No se preocupe por lo de más temprano. Prometo que estoy bien".

Blaine bajó un poco el volumen de la radio. "Estoy feliz de escuchar eso. Y, bueno, eso suena como un plan. Así que dime más sobre ti mismo".

Kurt ignoró a su vibrante teléfono mientras pensaba por dónde empezar. "No hay mucho qué decir de mí. Va a aburrirse fácilmente como la mayoría de la gente cuando me hacen esa pregunta".

Blaine le sonrió. "Te apuesto a que no lo haré, Kurt".

Kurt se encogió de hombros en respuesta. Sabía que su jefe probablemente pretendía estar interesado en un intento de no herir los sentimientos del nerd adolescente pero, para empezar, no quería hacerlo pasar por el dolor de la sesión a través de _La Vida y Obra de Kurt Hummel_.

"¿Vas a responder eso?".

Kurt notó que su teléfono empezó a vibrar más incesantemente esta vez. Suspiró y se agachó por él. "Sólo es Sebastian".

Blaine no respondió. ¿Este chico Sebastian era más que un amigo? Kurt podría decirle si Sebastian era su novio. "No me importa si tomas la llamada, ya sabes".

Kurt miró al hombre de cabello rizado por un momento y después aceptó la llamada. "¿Sí?".

"¿Por qué dejaste de responder? ¿Ustedes dos están cachondeándose?".

"Buenos días a ti también, Sebastian". Kurt miró por la ventana para ocultar su sonrojado rostro de Blaine. "¿Cómo es que me estás llamando desde la sala de conferencias?".

"Salí de la sala de conferencias. Escucha, sé que está casado y todo, pero sería una gran preparación para nuestra cita doble del viernes. Sáltate el día y quédate con él".

Kurt cerró sus ojos, frotándose su sien. ¿Qué parte de '_Blaine Anderson está casado con una __**mujer**_' no entendía Sebastian? "No estoy del todo seguro de tener la paciencia para esta conversación, Bas. ¿Puedo llamarte de vuelta más tarde? O sólo voy a... nos veremos pronto".

"No, no vamos a vernos. Como cuestión de un hecho, si vienes aquí, voy a estar esperando afuera del edificio por ti, e incluso voy a presentarme a mí mismo ante el señor Anderson-".

"Oh, Dios mío, Sebastian".

Blaine echó un vistazo hacia el joven en el lado del pasajero mientras conducía, preguntándose de qué trataba la conversación. Empezó a tararear la melodía que sonaba mientras se acercaban al sur de Manhattan, eventualmente cantando cuando la canción comenzó.

_"What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in and you kicking me out. You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down"._

Sebastian obviamente escuchó la voz basado en su respuesta. "¿ESTÁ cantando ÉL? Mierda. Suena hermoso. ¿Te lo imaginas cantando alrededor de tu polla?".

"Voy a ir. Hablamos después".

"Te estaré esperando en frente del edificio".

Kurt colgó y arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás contra el descanso del asiento, tomando una respiración lenta y profunda. Blaine le sonrió a pesar de que estaba un poquito preocupado por las tensas líneas sobre la frente de Kurt.

"¿Así que entiendo que a esto es a lo que las conversaciones con Sebastian te reducen?".

"Es tan molesto", añadió Kurt con una sonrisa. Blaine también le sonrió.

"Quiero conocerlo. Apuesto a que voy a conseguir más de él sobre ti de lo que estás dispuesto a escupir, Kurt".

Kurt abrió sus ojos ante eso. Eso sonaba absolutamente _terrible_. De. Ninguna. Jodida. Manera. "Um, ¿señor Anderson?".

"¿Señor Hummel?", bromeó Blaine, mirándolo mientras se detenían por el tráfico. "¿Qué pasa?".

"Usted p-probablemente va a pensar que estoy loco después de pasar tanto tiempo en el auto tratando de llegar a la NYU, pero, no sé si quiero ir a la escuela hoy. Creo que un día de descanso sería genial".

Blaine levantó una ceja mientras miraba a Kurt sospechosamente. "No pareces exactamente como del tipo que falta a las clases. Discúlpame por hacer juicios en tu nombre, pero...".

"Usualmente no lo hago", le dijo Kurt. "Sé que los finales llegarán muy pronto y todo, pero soy un as de todos modos. Me sentará bien relajarme. He estado en cada una de las demás clases a lo largo de todo el semestre y un día no me hará daño. Esta mañana fue loca... ¿sabe?".

Blaine le echó un vistazo antes de mirar de vuelta al camino. "Entonces, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir? Podemos ir a Barnes & Noble, si quieres. Te mostraré ese libro del que estaba hablando. Te encantará". Blaine se detuvo en frente de un restaurante y miró a Kurt. "Podemos ir a uno por Union Square. Es mi favorito. También hay algunas librerías más pequeñas en Brooklyn sobre las que estoy enloquecido-".

"No tiene que sentirse obligado a llevarme a ninguna parte, Blaine". Kurt acomodó su pajarita ante su nerviosismo, necesitando algo qué hacer con sus manos. "Yo, um... es su día libre. No quiero imponerme, ni hacer que me lleve a algún lugar-".

"¿No quieres pasar el rato conmigo? ¿Soy demasiado viejo?", Blaine estaba bromeando, pero Kurt no estaba tan seguro. "¿Vas a reunirte con Sebastian o algo? Puedo manejar un corazón roto".

Kurt rodó sus ojos y miró a su jefe. "Dudo que me gustaría abandonarlo por ir a pasar el rato con Sebastian. Probablemente sólo hablaría de esa cita doble durante todo el tiempo y no estoy deseando que llegue. Es casi como una cita a ciegas".

Blaine miró a Kurt por un momento antes de responder. "¿Una cita a ciegas?... Eso suena divertido".

"Ja. Si usted lo dice".

Su jefe se humedeció sus secos labios. "Bueno, yo conocí a Sarah así, lo creas o no. Un amigo mutuo invitó a cada uno de nosotros a esa fiesta en el campus y prometió que nos encantaríamos el uno al otro. Al principio, no nos llevamos bien en lo absoluto, pero míranos ahora. Una cita a ciegas nos trajo a Madison".

Kurt sonrió ante eso. Tal vez todas las citas a ciegas no venían del infierno, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que no esperara el viernes con interés. "Supongo que eso es verdad ¿Qué pasa si en realidad no me importa todo el asunto de las citas? Por lo menos, no por ahora. Un día, no hay duda sobre eso. Y no lo sé; las cosas probablemente fueron diferentes para ustedes dos. Los dos son exitosos y ambos son personas atractivas. Eso fue como un pan comido".

Blaine estuvo en silencio al principio, sólo encogiéndose de hombros en respuesta. Pensó sobre ello y se volvió hacia Kurt. "Sobre la cosa de salir... sobre lo que dijiste, eso es justo. No creo que tendrás un montón de diversión si te sientes presionado para ir. Pero al mismo tiempo, no lo sabremos con seguridad hasta después de tu cita, ¿no? Podría ser lo contrario de lo que esperabas que fuera".

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Eso es lo que dice Bas, estoy bastante seguro. Sin embargo, no lo sé. Ustedes dos podrían tener razón".

De nuevo cayeron en el silencio y Blaine continuó cuando hubo formulado un pensamiento coherente. "Cuando conocí a Sarah, no éramos del todo exitosos, por cierto. Todavía estábamos en la universidad, en nuestros penúltimos años. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer... bueno, eso no es enteramente cierto". Blaine pasó sus dedos a lo largo el volante de cuero y Kurt observó la acción, sin querer mirar hacia la cara del hombre. "Sabía lo que quería hacer, pero mi madre y mi padre nunca estarían de acuerdo con ello. Respeté el hecho de que estuvieran pagando por mi educación. Ahí es donde entró la escuela de leyes. Pero, de vuelta a la historia... éramos jóvenes y ella era una buena chica con una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros. Comenzamos a salir. Fue genial. Después de unos meses, rompimos, volvimos a estar juntos de nuevo y rompimos de nuevo. Ella pensaba que yo no estaba listo para el compromiso y yo también dudaba de estarlo. Bueno, no con Sarah porque... tuvimos nuestras diferencias. No sabía si me gustaba la persona que era cuando estaba con ella, pero eventualmente funcionamos a través de todo y nos enfocamos el uno en el otro".

Kurt sonrió, aunque con tristeza. "La gente puede cambiar por sus seres queridos".

Blaine asintió. "No diría que hice un completo cambio de 180° pero, maduré. Sin embargo, creo que tuve que hacerlo. No planeamos conseguir que se embarazara de Maddie en nuestro último año en Princeton, pero lo hicimos, y yo hice lo que pensé que era mejor para nosotros dos y le propuse matrimonio".

La radio continuaba sonando a un volumen bajo. Kurt frunció el ceño ante eso. Sonaba como que la única razón por la que Blaine y Sarah estuvieran juntos era debido a su pequeña niña, y aunque probablemente fue lo mejor, él no sabía si esa era la solución que Blaine o Sarah querían. Probablemente él también haría lo mismo si tuviera una niñita o un niño. Crecer con tus padres separados debía ser difícil y odiaría hacer pasar a su hijo a través de eso. Los Anderson debieron de haber sentido lo mismo. "Así que ustedes dos hicieron que funcionara por Madison pero, ¿es feliz?".

Blaine se volvió para mirar a Kurt y se sorprendió cuando chocó sus ojos con los azules escondidos detrás de las grandes gafas de montura. Fue extraño que Kurt no se apartara ni se ruborizara, pero esa fue una agradable diferencia. Los ojos de Kurt eran hermosos. ¿Qué le había preguntado?

Oh, sí.

"Bueno...", comenzó Blaine. "Estoy feliz de tener a Madison. Amo a mi hija y amo a mi esposa. Las cosas no son _geniales_ entre nosotros. Probablemente ni siquiera están _bien_ entre nosotros, ¿pero qué matrimonio es perfecto? Tenemos veintinueve y hemos estado casados durante seis años. Pensarías que tendría una total comprensión en algunas cosas, pero sigo siendo nuevo en esto".

Kurt asintió.

"Podríamos hacerlo mejor en nuestra comunicación y sé que estamos ocupados y todo pero, me encantaría si hubiera más de un esfuerzo empleado. La mayoría del tiempo, siento como si estuviera en una relación por mí mismo, o que me estoy lanzando todo el peso encima. Siento como que cada vez que organizamos una cita nocturna, algo surge. Algo relacionado al trabajo. Excepto por el mes pasado, pero la cita fue como... tan forzada que fue casi dolorosa. Creo que Madison también se da cuenta de estas cosas y esa es la última cosa que me gustaría".

Kurt le dedicó una triste sonrisa. "Ella es demasiado inteligente para su propio bien. Estoy bastante seguro de que lo sacó de ustedes dos".

Blaine se rió y apartó la mirada, de vuelta hacia el volante. "La niña es brillante. Y lo siento por verter todo esto sobre ti. Siento como si te disuadiera de las citas a ciegas en lugar de animarte a ir a una".

Kurt le sonrió, mirando hacia abajo a sus manos. "No se preocupe por eso. Ninguna relación es perfecta, pero tengo fe en que ambos van a salir adelante".

Blaine miró por la ventana.

"Le prometí a mi amigo que iría de todos modos. Incluso me compró atuendos nuevos y todo. Tengo que admitir, sin embargo, que siento que cambiar algo acerca de mí mismo para impresionar a alguien es como una trampa. Sebastian piensa que sólo está tratando de hacer algo nuevo pero...", Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Honestamente, siento como que quiere crear un nuevo Kurt sólo para que tenga un novio, pero todo estará basado en una mentira".

Blaine miró hacia Kurt. "Eres increíble de la manera en que eres".

Él se sonrojó, encogiéndose de hombros otra vez. "Me alegra que piense eso. Pero no soy exactamente material para un novio. Hay un competitivo mercado aquí en la Ciudad de Nueva York".

"Supongo", le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa. "Pero el asunto es, que puedes cambiar tu atuendo y aún permanecer fiel a ti mismo. Sólo sé honesto y sé Kurt Hummel; con los mismos intereses y desagrados y las cosas que te hacen tú. Si haces eso, dudo que a esa cita tuya le importe un comino la ropa. Demonios, tal vez incluso intentará sacarte de ella-".

"Oh. Mi. Dios". Kurt cubrió su cara con ambas manos y se rió; con su jefe riéndose entre dientes ante su reacción.

"Quiero decir, una vez que ocurra, _confía en mí_, le gustará lo que verá".

Kurt se rió de nuevo, extendiéndose hacia adelante para encender el aire acondicionado. "Está un poco caliente aquí".

"Tus mejillas están tan rojas", le dijo Blaine con una risa. "Está bien. Voy a dejar de burlarme. Pero ultimadamente, Kurt, todo depende de ti. Así que...", Blaine se volvió hacia adelante en su asiento y mordió sobre su labio inferior mientras revisaba su teléfono. "¿A dónde debería llevarte? Es casi mediodía".

Kurt miró la hora y suspiró. "Sí, no tiene sentido ir a clases. Podemos pasar el rato hasta que sea la hora de recoger a Maddie, supongo. Ella y yo hicimos planes para hacer un desfile de modas y una especie de pasarela con las cosas de la sala de estar esta noche. Quiere ver todos mis nuevos atuendos y ayudarme a escoger uno para el viernes".

Blaine vitoreó internamente la parte del '_podemos_' en la frase de Kurt. "Eso suena genial. También seré un juez. No hay trabajo para mí esta noche. Pero primero, ¡ella y yo te llevaremos al Café Grumpy!", vitoreó Blaine y empezó a estacionar el auto en un lugar. "Así que, _estamos_ afuera de Barnes & Noble o, ¿volvemos a casa?".

Kurt sonrió. El señor Anderson era honestamente adorable. "Los libros primero, la casa en segundo lugar".

"Suena como un plan", le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

Kurt miró hacia su teléfono, tecleando un mensaje de texto.

**Para Sebastian:**

_Te veré mañana._

**888**

El día transcurrió demasiado rápido en la opinión de Kurt. Él y Blaine pasaron un par de horas, si no es que un poco más, en Barnes & Noble de Union Square. Leyeron _Zero at the Bone_ en su totalidad en la esquina de la enorme tienda de libros, sentados sobre el alfombrado suelo con sus costados presionados juntos. Probablemente hubiera sido más fácil comprar el libro y llevarlo de vuelta al apartamento, pero había algo sobre pasar el rato en la tienda de libros y tomar turnos para leerlo que ambos hombres encontraron… más atractivo. Para Kurt, pudo haber sido que su jefe no lo vio paseando por Barnes & Noble parcialmente desnudo.

Después de que terminaron, Blaine no hizo ningún esfuerzo por levantarse. Se sentaron allí y hablaron por un tiempo sobre cuán increíble fue la historia antes de que Kurt se pusiera de pie y de nuevo comenzara a navegar por el pasillo. Blaine lo observó escoger un par de libros antes de también ponerse de pie, tomándolos de las manos de Kurt cuando llegaron a la caja registradora y pagar a pesar de las muchas protestas del adolescente.

Consiguieron comida para llevar en el camino de regreso al apartamento y comieron una vez que llegaron, en su mayoría en silencio. Estar de vuelta en el condominio les recordó esa mañana, y Kurt sintió que sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas cada vez que miraba en la dirección del pasillo. Sintió que Blaine debió de haberlo percibido porque vio una sonrisa satisfecha en el hombre cuando sus ojos lo atraparon, pero eventualmente Blaine miró hacia abajo a su comida y pretendió que no tenía ni idea de las cosas que estaban sucediendo en la cabeza de Kurt.

Después de desaparecer en sus habitaciones separadas por un tiempo, Kurt salió primero y terminó en la sala de estar. Vio algo de Sci-Fi antes de que lo aburriera, y luego se sumergió en Netflix. Cuando Blaine salió, estaba vestido con un chándal oscuro y con una camiseta debajo. Kurt sonrió hacia su jefe mientras Blaine tomaba asiento junto a él y levantaba la vista hacia la pantalla.

"Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo hay antes de que Maddie salga de la escuela? Me encantaría tomar una rápida siesta antes de eso".

Blaine se estiró un poco; sus pies, con calcetines verdes, golpearon sobre la mesita del café. "Hay alrededor de una hora y media. Sin embargo, yo voy a recogerla hoy, así que puedes tomar una siesta de inmediato si lo deseas".

Kurt lo consideró mientras levantaba la mirada hacia la película reproduciéndose. "Supongo que lo haré. Estará tan emocionada de verlo, ya sabe".

Blaine le sonrió. "Puedes relajarte. Quiero pasar algo más de tiempo con ella, así que le ayudaré con la tarea y la tendré lista para la cama esta noche y todo". Blaine se volvió para mirar al niñero quien tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre uno de los cojines del sofá; y su cuerpo doblado en un lado del sofá beige. "Vas a necesitar toda tu energía para el desfile de modas de esta noche".

Kurt sonrió, frotando su sien por encima de sus gafas. "Estoy nervioso por eso. ¿Qué pasa si Madison piensa que luzco ridículo en la ropa nueva? Yo ya sé que voy a verme estúpido".

"Te verás genial", le dijo Blaine. "Estoy seguro de que le gustarás al chico, independientemente de lo que lleves puesto, Kurt. Eso si tiene algo de sentido común. Y si no tiene nada de sentido común, entonces no deberías de perder tu tiempo en él".

Kurt jugó con los extremos del cojín mientras escuchaba. "¿Sabe que es británico? Probablemente podría conseguir una tonelada de lindos chicos sólo con su acento. A la gente le gusta eso".

Blaine se quedó mirando la televisión mientras acogía esa declaración. "¿Estás interesado en chicos británicos?".

Kurt se sonrojó, no creyendo que estaba a punto de participar en esta conversación. "No sé si tengo un tipo, per se, pero si lo tuviera, definitivamente sería uno inteligente, un pensador independiente, tal vez alguien que sea un apasionado de lo que son sus intereses y no le importe lo que otras personas tengan que decir sobre él debido a lo que le gusta. No importa necesariamente de dónde viene o cómo habla".

Blaine lo escuchó y asintió, volviéndose de frente hacia el adolescente con una pequeña sonrisa. "Suena como que tienes un tipo, pero esa es una gran respuesta. Eso dice mucho acerca de ti. ¿Qué te interesa o te apasiona?".

Kurt mordió su labio y levantó la vista hacia el alto techo mientras pensaba. "Definitivamente soy un apasionado de la escritura y la lectura. También dibujo, pero no tan a menudo como me gustaría".

Blaine canturreó. "¿Qué escribes?".

"Mayormente historias cortas por diversión, pero realmente quiero entrar en el periodismo más que nada. Solía escribir para el periódico de mi escuela secundaria. Básicamente escribí el periódico de la escuela secundaria", dijo con una sonrisa que parecía ser un poco forzada. "Fui burlado pero eso no me importó demasiado. Esa fue una cosa de la que en realidad amé ser parte, y en la escuela secundaria, no hubo mucho que me hiciera feliz. Creo que si conociera a alguien que fuera de la misma manera, estaría atraído por eso".

Blaine estaba acostado ahora. Su cabeza estaba por el pecho de Kurt y sus pies estaban apoyados sobre el brazo del sofá. Kurt se movió a un lado, un poco, para que ambos pudieran estar cómodos, pero no podía negar lo tenso que se sentía al estar tan cerca de su jefe. No importaba lo mucho que quisiera olvidar lo que pasó esa mañana, sabía a ciencia cierta que la vergüenza que sentía se quedaría grabada en su memoria para siempre, junto con la imagen de su jefe parado allí, luciendo tan _sexy_ como lo hizo. Blaine habló y lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

"Te admiro por eso, honestamente. Yo como que hice lo contrario de lo que tú hiciste, y dejé que la gente me dijera que mis pasiones no valían un comino y que debería de hacer una vida por mí mismo, haciendo algo que me mantuviera a mí y a mi familia acomodada... financieramente y socialmente".

Kurt bajó la mirada hacia él. Blaine seguía mirando al techo, pero podía decir que el hombre tenía un montón de cosas en su mente sólo por la mirada en su rostro. Y, wow, era hermoso. _Concéntrate_. "¿Qué fue eso que le apasionaba?", le preguntó Kurt en su lugar.

"No _fue_", le dijo Blaine. "Todavía soy un apasionado de ello. La música lo es todo para mí. Pero, mis padres pensaron que estaría perdiendo mi tiempo persiguiendo eso y yo los escuché".

Kurt estaba en silencio.

"Principalmente porque ellos fueron los que pagaron por mis estudios. Pero también porque realmente respeto a mi madre y a mi padre y eso iba en contra de sus deseos... así que simplemente no lo hice". Blaine se dio cuenta, después de un tiempo, que Kurt realmente no estaba diciendo nada. Kurt raramente hablaba, pero sabía por qué estaba callado esta vez. Tenía menos que ver sobre él siendo tímido y más sobre él siendo decepcionado. "Supongo que eso significa que no estarías interesado en mí, ¿huh?".

Kurt sonrió, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Blaine sin pensarlo dos veces. "Lo escuché cantando en el auto y es increíble".

Blaine se acercó más al adolescente, con los ojos todavía enfocados sobre el techo. "Gracias".

"Y puedo entender su situación. Pero la cosa es, casi tiene treinta, ¿no? ¿Qué lo detiene ahora de hacer lo que quiere?".

Blaine se encogió de hombros, suspirando un poco. "Tengo una familia y esa es mi prioridad".

"No puede convencerme de que Madison no lo apoyaría un ciento diez por ciento".

"¿Pero mi esposa?", le dijo Blaine con una risa, rodando sobre su estómago para mirar a Kurt. Kurt se sonrojó ante su cercanía y jugueteó con sus gafas. "Maddie no es mi problema".

"Bueno, Sarah _es_ su esposa. ¿Por qué no iba a querer que hiciera algo que disfrute?".

"Tal vez también piensa que es una pérdida de tiempo", le dijo Blaine. "Y ahora que lo digo en voz alta, realmente espero que encuentres a alguien que no sólo sea un apasionado de sus intereses, sino que ame que también seas un apasionado de los tuyos".

Kurt asintió. Apartaron la mirada el uno del otro; Blaine la bajo hacia sus uñas antes de que comenzara a morder sobre algunas de ellas y Kurt la bajó hacia la alfombra. "No va a saberlo a menos que lo intente".

Blaine asintió. "Sí. Sin embargo, ¿me apoyarías?".

"Sin lugar a dudas. Bueno... si es por lo menos algo bueno". Le sonrió y Blaine se rió entre dientes. "Entonces, definitivamente".

Blaine movió su brazo y cada hombre se acomodó a sí mismo, así que estuvieron frente a frente. Kurt ignoró el hecho de que estaba tan cerca de su jefe, porque él y Blaine sólo eran amigos. Le gustaba esto. Blaine era una persona fácil para hablar con él y Kurt nunca se consideró a sí mismo como alguien a quien le gustara participar en una conversación. Tal vez fue porque Blaine era un hombre mayor, y porque era realmente inteligente. Tal vez fue porque era increíblemente sexy. A Kurt no le importaba cuál fuera la razón, simplemente le gustaba tener a alguien alrededor con quien se sintiera cómodo y que no lo juzgara por ser un chico nerd o estar atraído solamente por los chicos. Mientras pensaba en todo esto, se dio cuenta de que la mano de Blaine estaba sobre su bíceps; el pulgar del hombre estaba frotando sobre su suave y pálida piel.

"Recuérdame enviar una tarjeta de agradecimiento a la Agencia de Absolutamente el Mejor Cuidado por colocarte con nosotros".

Kurt se quedó callado al principio. Miró a Blaine y mientras el hombre le devolvió la mirada a través de esas largas y oscuras pestañas, Kurt luchó más duro por no sonrojarse. No quería asustar a su jefe, alejarlo y hacerlo pensar que tenía un flechazo con él. ¿Quién sabía qué haría Blaine sintiéndose incómodo? Probablemente perdería un buen trabajo por un tonto flechazo y eso era muy, muy estúpido. "¿P-por qué haría eso?".

Blaine bajó la mirada hacia sus dedos sobre el brazo de Kurt y respondió. "Quiero decir, ¿por qué no lo haría? Eres un cuidador impresionante. Mi hija te adora. Y de todo esto, conseguí a un muy buen amigo, al menos eso creo".

Kurt sonrió después de un momento. "Yo también lo creo".

"Es como, no sólo eres importante para esta familia por todo lo que haces -a pesar de que no querías del todo ser contratado para la posición a la que te enviaron aquí- también eres importante para mí. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuve a alguien con quien simplemente pudiera charlar así". La mirada sobre el rostro de Blaine era tan sincera y Kurt estuvo feliz de que pudiera ser el único con quien _este amigo_ suyo se abriera. "No es que _no_ tenga amigos", le dijo con una risa. "Pero tú me escuchas y puedo ser honesto contigo y siempre tienes algo inteligente que decir a cambio. La agencia nos podría haber enviado a una mujer de setenta años que apenas entendiera el inglés, a menos que fuera para pedir su cheque de pago. Lo hicieron una vez".

Kurt no pudo evitar reírse y sacudir su cabeza. En lugar de preguntar lo que realmente quería preguntar acerca de si era fácil o no hablar con Sarah, optó por alguna otra cosa. "Eso debió de haber sido divertido. No es de extrañar que ustedes fueran cálidos conmigo tan rápidamente".

El señor Anderson miró a Kurt sonriendo e hizo lo mismo. "Creo que somos cálidos contigo porque eres increíble".

Kurt se sonrojó y bajó la mirada hacia la mano de Blaine sobre su brazo. "¿Y no sólo está diciendo eso porque me vio desnudo en su mayoría esta mañana?".

Blaine estalló en carcajadas y Kurt se le unió después de un momento, sonriendo ante lo cómodos que los dos estaban. Definitivamente estaba agradecido de que toda la mentalidad de 'mirar de vuelta a ello y reírse' se hubiera aplicado aquí. "Bueno, tal vez tenga algo que ver con eso...".

Kurt pasó una mano por su cara mientras se reía. "Usted es demasiado".

Blaine lamió sus labios. "Acabo de pensar-", su teléfono empezó a sonar y Blaine se sentó mientras se estiraba por él. Kurt lo miró, y por alguna razón, ahora más que nunca antes el anillo de bodas plateado del hombre sobresalió. Estaba en la mano que había estado tocando el bíceps de Kurt pero no le había prestado atención. Después de que Blaine contestara el teléfono, hubo incluso más de un recordatorio de por qué su tonto flechazo era la peor cosa que alguna vez...

"Hey, cariño".

Sarah Anderson era una persona real y que estaba casada con Blaine Anderson. El inteligente, guapo, heterosexual Blaine Anderson. El Blaine Anderson, que estaba en el teléfono con Sarah Anderson en estos momentos.

Kurt se acomodó su camiseta de _The Big Bang Theory_ mientras se sentaba en el sofá, no queriendo escuchar la conversación. Sin importar lo mucho que se dijera a sí mismo que no viera a Blaine como otra cosa que lo que era -su jefe- Kurt se encontró sintiéndose _tal vez un poquito_ atraído por Blaine y por la forma en que lo trataba, como a una persona. Y era muy, muy malo.

"Está bien. Bueno, sólo hazme saber cuando estés abordando tu vuelo. Tendré un chofer en el aeropuerto para ti". Blaine frotó su sien y luego se rascó la mandíbula, murmurando su siguiente frase. "No mucho. Sólo pasando el rato".

Kurt se puso en pie y se estiró, y cuando Blaine levantó la mirada hacia él, le hizo un gesto hacia su dormitorio, tratando de implicar que iría a tomar una siesta ahí. Blaine sacudió su cabeza mientras escuchaba lo que fuera que su esposa le estaba diciendo en el teléfono, así que Kurt se quedó allí; parado y congelado en su lugar. "Está bien. Bueno, si algo cambia sólo llámame. Sí. Adiós, Sarah".

Blaine colgó el teléfono y tomó la mano de Kurt, jalándolo de vuelta al sofá. "No te vayas".

Kurt le sonrió mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá. "¿Todo está bien?".

"Acaba de terminar su reunión en Boston, pero por alguna razón su vuelo no saldrá en unas cuantas horas más. Así que, sí. Ella está bien", le dijo Blaine, bostezando un poco después. "Estás atorado conmigo y con Maddie. Lo siento".

"Eso suena terrible. Bueno, la parte sobre _usted_".

Blaine sonrió satisfecho y le dio un codazo al adolescente. "No quisiste decir eso. Siempre arreglas tus gafas cuando estás mintiendo".

Kurt se rió mientras él movía sus manos alejando las gafas en su cara. "Eso no es verdad, en absoluto. Soy una persona honesta- pare con eso", le dijo Kurt con una carcajada, tratando de alejar las manos de Blaine. "Señor Anderson-".

"Quiero verlas". Blaine tomó las gafas de Kurt y sonrió mientras el adolescente se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. "¿Qué tan grave está tu vista?".

Kurt mantuvo sus manos sobre su rostro por un tiempo antes de bajarlas. "Terrible. Esas están pesadamente prescritas y graduadas, así que no debería ponérselas".

Por supuesto, Blaine se las puso. "Jesús".

"Se lo dije", le dijo Kurt, frotando sus ojos antes de patear con sus pies la mesita del café. "En serio, va a arruinar sus ojos. No se las ponga".

Blaine se las quitó y parpadeó un par de veces antes de ver de frente al adolescente. "¿Alguna vez has usado lentes de contacto?".

"En realidad, tengo lentes de contacto. Simplemente es que he crecido muy encariñado a las gafas".

El hombre sonrió. "Seguro que son parte de ti. Pero puedo ver mucho mejor tus ojos sin ellas".

Kurt levantó una ceja mientras sentía a sus mejillas tiñéndose de rosa. "¿E-está insinuando que mirar a los ojos de su niñera es algo que hace a menudo?".

Blaine sonrió satisfecho ante la naturaleza en la burla de la pregunta. "No estoy insinuando nada en absoluto. Simplemente hice una observación, es todo".

"Uh huh", le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. "También está distrayéndome de mi siesta".

"Bueno, mal por mí". Blaine se puso en pie y se estiró. "Voy a ir a correr y hacer uno o dos mandados antes de recoger a la Princesa. Será mejor que descanses un poco".

Kurt levantó la vista hacia él y asintió. "Prometo que lo haré. Adiós, señor Anderson".

"Adiós, señor Hummel".

Después de ponerse sus zapatos, conseguir sus llaves y la cartera, y tomar una chaqueta ligera, Blaine había salido del apartamento mientras tarareaba algo poco familiar. Kurt se quedó mirando a la pantalla del televisor por un tiempo después de que se hubo ido, haciendo todo lo posible por no pensar en cuán increíble lo hizo sentir el tiempo que habían pasado juntos ese día. Todavía tenían el resto de la tarde y la noche por delante antes de que la señora Anderson estuviera volviendo a Nueva York, pero con Maddie estando allí, con suerte Kurt tendría menos tiempo para preguntarse si Blaine estaba coqueteando con él y menos tiempo para sentirse flechado por su jefe. Si Blaine estaba siendo coqueto a propósito, eso no era agradable de su parte. Kurt tomó una respiración profunda y cerró sus ojos, obligándose a pensar en otra cosa. Tal vez cuando se despertara, averiguaría con la gente de Facebook en sus clases o por correo electrónico con sus profesores, si había alguna tarea asignada.

**888**

Madison realmente estaba emocionada cuando su padre se presentó esa tarde en la puerta para llevarla a casa. Había pasado un tiempo desde que él la había recogido de la escuela. Blaine decidió que caminarían juntos a casa en vez de manejar, y en todo el camino, conversaron acerca de las diferentes cosas que le sucedieron durante el día.

Blaine no le dijo a Madison acerca de su día. Estaría celosa, con seguridad, de que él consiguiera pasar tiempo con Kurt y probablemente no sería reservada sobre ello. En cambio, le permitió a su hermosa niñita el contarle sobre su día en la escuela y todo lo que aprendió.

Su única tarea era de matemáticas, así que no tendrían demasiado trabajo al que hacerle frente. Después se detuvieron por un helado y llegaron de vuelta a casa, se establecieron en la mesa del comedor y empezaron. Kurt estaba profundamente dormido, pero en su dormitorio, aunque eso estuvo bien porque Blaine no quería que su muy ruidosa y ansiosa hija lo despertara.

"¿Estás segura de que 5 + 8 es 13? Yo obtuve 743".

Madison se rió de su padre. "Estoy segura de que 5 más 8 es 13, papá".

Blaine suspiró. "No lo sé".

"¿A qué hora llega el avión de mamá?".

"No estoy muy seguro. Le pedí que me llamara cuando estuviera abordando". El hombre sacó su teléfono celular y bajó la mirada hacia él. "¿Quieres que la llame y le diga 'Hola'? ¿Asegurarme de que lo está pasando súper?".

Madison asintió después de escribir la última respuesta sobre su hoja de trabajo. Después de que su padre marcó el número, ella se acercó a él y saltó en su regazo. Sonó un par de veces mientras Blaine acercaba la tarea para asegurarse de que Madison hizo todo correctamente. Cuando firmó con su nombre para decir que él la había ayudado con ello, escuchó a su esposa responder, a pesar de que el teléfono estaba presionado contra la oreja de la niña de cabello rizado. "Te dije que yo llamaría antes de llegar, Blaine. El que me llames no va a acelerar el proceso".

"¿Mamá?".

"¿Cariño? Oh, hola, bebé. Lo siento. Hola, ¿cómo estás?".

Blaine sacudió su cabeza mientras escuchaba la conversación. Su actitud estaba tan fuera de lugar.

"Estoy bien, mami. Papá dejó que te llamara porque sé que vas a llegar tarde a casa. Sólo quería decir hola y que te extraño".

"Yo también te extraño, bebé. ¿Estuvo bien la escuela hoy? ¿Estás terminando tu tarea?".

Maddie asintió. "La escuela estuvo divertida y he terminado con toda la tarea. Estoy esperando a que Kurt se despierte para que podamos pasar el rato. Papi me sorprendió en la escuela esta tarde".

No hubo respuesta.

"¿Hola? ¿Mamá?".

"Cariño, pon a tu padre en el teléfono".

"Está bien. Te amo".

"También te amo, bebé".

Madison le devolvió el teléfono a su padre. "Mami quiere hablar contigo".

Blaine besó su mejilla y le dio las gracias antes de acercar el teléfono a su oreja. La vio saltar hacia abajo y correr hacia los dormitorios, sabiendo que probablemente iría y molestaría a Kurt ahora que su papá estaba distraído. "Hola".

"¿Kurt está dormido y tú estás haciendo el trabajo por el que le pagamos un buen dinero? Entiendo que es tu día libre, pero eso no significa que él no tenga que hacer nada, Blaine. Son más de las cuatro de la tarde. Él todavía está en horario de-".

"No le estoy pagando a Kurt para que sea un padre para mi hija, Sarah. Si quiero darle tiempo para relajarse mientras yo paso tiempo con mi pequeña niña con la que apenas consigo pasar el rato, entonces esa es mi decisión, no tuya".

Su esposa se rió entre dientes. "Él se comporta totalmente diferente cuando yo estoy allí. Kurt sabe que espero que sea un niñero durante la semana. Sólo porque lo mudamos con nosotros, no significa que pueda vivir a costa nuestra y no hacer nada".

Blaine sacudió su cabeza. "No voy a tener esta ridícula conversación contigo. Adiós".

"Blaine".

"Adiós, Sarah". Blaine colgó el teléfono y se puso de pie. Miró seriamente alrededor de la habitación y sacudió su cabeza, no creyendo la conversación en la que acababa de tomar parte. ¿Se suponía que Blaine no debía de gastar nada de tiempo de calidad criando a su hija sólo porque contrataron a alguien para ayudarlos? ¿Qué demonios?

"¡Está despierto!", dijo Madison, saliendo y corriendo desde la parte trasera de la casa. Blaine sonrió mientras Kurt caminaba lentamente detrás de ella, frotando sus ojos. Claramente fue sacado de su sueño.

"Sí, 'toy despierto", dijo el adolescente, descansando sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz. "¿De qué me perdí?".

Blaine miró a Madison, dejándose engañar en lo absoluto por su inocente sonrisa. "¿Despertaste a Kurt?".

Madison ignoró la pregunta. "¡Vamos al Café Grumpy para que podamos volver a tiempo para el desfile de modas!".

Kurt sonrió ante su entusiasmo a pesar de que no sentía nada de eso. Miró hacia Blaine y vio al hombre sonriéndole. "Realmente es una mini-usted, ¿lo sabía?".

"Sip", le dijo Blaine. "Ahora ve a prepararte".

**888**

Kurt fue ignorado todo el camino a casa porque no pensó que el Café Grumpy fuera tan bueno. Estaba _bien_. Kurt resultó ser más aficionado de Starbucks, de lo que a Blaine resultaba disgustarle. Kurt tampoco creyó que sus pasteles fueran tan grandes. Hubo un buen período de veinte minutos en los que ni Blaine ni Madison hablaron con él, a pesar de sus intentos por iniciar una conversación. Aunque primero quebró a Blaine diciéndole, "Creo que voy a meterme en la ducha cuando volvamos", lo que hizo que el hombre se riera y eventualmente le susurrara, "Púdrete".

Eventualmente, Madison tuvo que hablar con su Niñero porque todo el asunto de la ley del hielo era una _tortura_. Y no era sólo porque tenía un motor por boca, sino que era porque ella siempre tenía algo divertido que hablar con Kurt. Era como si él lo supiera todo. Realmente le gustaba cuando su papá estaba pasando el rato con ellos también, porque su padre y Kurt juntos eran bastante divertidos.

Cuando regresaron al condominio y Kurt a regañadientes se arrastró hasta su habitación para prepararse para este 'desfile de modas', Blaine recibió una llamada de su esposa. Suspiró mientras le respondía, no queriendo discutir.

"Sólo quería hacerte saber que estoy abordando. Este vuelo aterriza en LaGuardia así que por favor ten al chofer ahí en una hora y media".

Blaine pasó una mano a través de su cabello mientras Maddie traía bocadillos a la mesita del café, casi dejando caer un tazón de papas fritas. "Lo haré. ¿En qué puerta?".

"Terminal C".

"De acuerdo".

Ella colgó y Blaine no pensó mucho en eso. Ambos tenían su mal humor de vez en cuando.

_Pero, ¿es feliz?_

Blaine podía escuchar la voz Kurt, tan clara como el día, mientras recordaba la pregunta que el chico le hizo más temprano ese día en el auto. Caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó junto a su niñita.

"Calabacita".

"Cabeza de brócoli", le respondió Madison, sacando su lengua hacia su padre.

Blaine le sonrió. "Dame un beso, Princesa".

Madison se tragó sus palomitas de maíz y se arrodilló sobre el sofá, aterrizando un húmedo beso en la mejilla de su padre. "Te amo, trasero de elefante".

"Yo te amo más, cara de mono". Blaine la besó en el cabello y luego alargó la mano hacia el tazón por algunos bocadillos.

"Chicos, ¿están listos?", gritó Kurt desde lo más profundo del pasillo.

Madison se giró alrededor con una sonrisa. "¡Sí! ¡Nacimos listos, Kurt Hummel!".

"No miren a escondidas", les dijo Kurt. No podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto. ¿Por qué estos jeans necesitaban ser tan apretados, Sebastian? "Y, definitivamente, no se rían".

Blaine rodó sus ojos, pero sonrió después de que terminó de masticar. "Date prisa allá atrás".

"Bien", murmuró Kurt. Salió caminando lentamente, ni siquiera pretendiendo ser un modelo en una pasarela como Blaine y Madison le dijeron que lo hiciera mientras estaban disfrutando de sus mediocres pasteles y cafés en el Café Grumpy. Modelar requería confianza y Kurt no se sentía exactamente confiado con las cosas que tenía encima. El conjunto era para los chicos que podían lucirlo. Y Kurt no creía que él pudiera.

Por supuesto, Madison estaba mirando a escondidas mientras él caminaba desde el fondo, sonriendo ampliamente cuando lo vio. Kurt seguía viendo la parte trasera de la cabeza de su jefe, así que significaba que no iba a echar un vistazo. "Maddie...".

"¡Te ves genial! ¡Vamos, camina!".

Kurt se rió y sus mejillas se volvieron rojas, simplemente lo supo. Caminó el sendero hasta la sala de estar y sabiendo que ya estaba haciendo el ridículo de sí mismo, decidió jugar con ello. Se detuvo en el centro de la habitación cuando los ojos de Blaine encontraron su cuerpo y puso ambas manos en sus bolsillos (lo mejor que pudo) inclinándose hacia su lado derecho y posando como un modelo de pasarela de alta costura. Madison aplaudió ruidosamente y trató de hacer su mayor esfuerzo para silbar. En su lugar, hizo un estruendoso y chillón ruido, pero Kurt entendió el punto.

Blaine, sin embargo, todavía tuvo que moverse. Bueno, cualquier cosa que no fueran sus ojos tenían que moverse. Kurt no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo se quedaron pegados a sus jeans de mezclilla azul marino, los jeans que estaban _pegados_ a las largas piernas y caderas de Kurt. Se dio cuenta de cómo Blaine lamió sus labios cuando levantó la vista hacia la camisa de corte bajo y cuello en V y cómo gran parte de su pecho y cuello estaban expuestos a causa de ello. Madison saltó sobre el regazo de su papá y le preguntó qué pensaba al respecto, lo que pareció sacar al hombre de su trance. Kurt miró sus oscuros ojos color avellana iluminarse un poco mientras sonreía hacia su pequeña niña.

"Bueno, um, definitivamente es diferente". Blaine alejó la mirada de Maddie y la posó en Kurt. "Quiero decir, es un diferente bueno, sin embargo. ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?".

_Mejor, ahora que acabo de atraparte comiéndome con los ojos_. "No estoy seguro. Creo que tal vez si me pongo ese cárdigan que compré con ella. Pero, todo es un poco más apretado de lo que estoy acostumbrado".

"Apretado está muy bien", le dijo Madison, agitando su mano. "_Es lo de_ _ahora_. Te ves fabuloso".

Blaine la miró y sacudió su cabeza antes de ver de frente a Kurt de nuevo. "Su madre está en la industria de la moda".

Kurt se rió.

"Creo que", Blaine lamió sus labios y Kurt juró que las orejas del hombre estaban volviéndose un poco rojas, "tal vez deberías ir a probarte otro y dejarnos comparar".

Kurt le sonrió mientras fijaba sus gafas. "Suena como un plan".

Caminó lentamente, sabiendo que sería observado. No sabía ni cómo ni por qué, sino que simplemente sabía que Blaine lo miraría por encima de su hombro.

Sólo era un poco de inofensiva diversión, ¿cierto? No era como que algo saldría de ello.

Kurt lo intentó con su siguiente atuendo y colocó una delgada corbata alrededor de su cuello. Se revisó a sí mismo en el espejo y lo aprobó. Este conjunto estaba un poco más cerca de lo que los chicos con estilo en el campus usaban, los que todos pensaban que eran geniales. El adolescente decidió después de peinar un poco su cabello, que se cambiaría a sus lentes de contacto. Eso sería un total cambio de imagen, y no sabía cómo se sentiría si ellos también lo aprobaban, pero, se suponía que esto era sobre él haciendo las cosas de manera diferente. Qué diablos, ¿no?

Kurt escuchó música reproduciéndose cuando salió de su dormitorio y se echó a reír cuando registró la letra. Era _Fancy_ de Iggy Azalea sonando. Maddie estaba distraída por una pelea de cosquillas con su padre cuando Kurt entró en la sala de estar, balanceándose hacia el lugar que ocupó anteriormente. Incluso si se veía como un idiota, se estaba divirtiendo con ello y al final del día, eso era lo que importaba.

"Ejem", Kurt se inclinó cuando tuvo su atención e hizo un pequeño giro. Madison sonrió cuando levantó la vista y saltó en el sofá, empujando a su padre a un lado.

"¡Eso es material de primera! Y, wow, ¡eres aún más que un chico guapo _sin_ las gafas!".

Kurt sonrió y colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos. Esa niña iba a ser una gran coqueta cuando supiera de lo que era capaz. Prácticamente poseería a todos los chicos.

Blaine tenía una pequeña y boba sonrisa sobre sus labios mientras sus ojos se movían de arriba a abajo por el cuerpo de Kurt. "Esos jeans están más apretados que el último par. No pensé que eso fuera posible. Pero me encanta el color rojo. Te ves increíble".

"Estoy de acuerdo", dijo Madison con un firme asentimiento. "¡Muy, muy increíble!".

"Gracias a los dos".

Blaine le sonrió; sus ojos se clavaron en los del otro mientras el hombre lamía sus labios. "Y como dije antes, ser capaz de ver tus ojos de manera diferente es una cosa buena en mi opinión. Pero, también soy un fan de las gafas".

Kurt asintió. "Voy a c-considerar eso".

Blaine asintió de vuelta. "¿Hay otros?", sus ojos habían vagado de regreso a los muslos de Kurt, pero sólo por un momento. Después fingió indiferencia, mirando por encima de la televisión.

Kurt asintió. "Sólo un atuendo más, pero creo que voy a ir con éste. Soy un fan de las corbatas delgadas, y siendo esta una camisa de botón alto, a pesar de que es toda blanca, se siente como en casa".

Blaine sonrió ante eso. "Sí, ese se ve realmente bien. Pero creo que puede ser un empate con el primero".

"Necesitamos ver el último para estar seguros", añadió Madison, frotando su barbilla. Kurt le sonrió.

"No puedo decirte que no, Maddie. Entonces, estaré de vuelta".

Blaine estaba mirando nuevamente hacia la televisión mientras Madison decía que estaba bien, y Kurt trotaba de vuelta a la habitación. Oyó a la niña de seis años intentando cantar junto con las letras de rap y no hacerlo tan bien, pero definitivamente estaba haciéndolo mejor que su padre.

Madison decidió que se tomaría un descanso para ir al baño unos pocos minutos después de que Kurt se fuera. Blaine asintió y le dijo que se diera prisa mientras tomaba un trago de su jugo de manzana. Sacudió su cabeza con la canción de Usher reproduciéndose y se quedó mirando hacia la televisión, esperando por el atuendo final.

Jodida buena fortuna.

Kurt se veía... _mierda_. Se veía increíblemente _follable_ en ambos atuendos en los que salió. Como, en serio. Y Blaine estaba totalmente comprometido en una relación con su bella esposa, pero, como que, mierda. Kurt... él era un joven muy atractivo. No había nada de malo en admitirlo. No era como que antes Blaine no encontrara guapos a los chicos. Simplemente no pensaba automáticamente '_déjame tomar tu virginidad justo aquí en el suelo de mi sala de estar_' cuando veía a un chico guapo. Como, en serio.

Kurt entró en la sala de estar y miró a su alrededor por Maddie, ajustando las mangas de la apretada camisa de flores que llevaba. Los músculos de su abdomen eran claramente visibles. Era genial. Blaine sonrió cuando vio que Kurt tenía unos tirantes enganchados en sus pantalones y los dejó colgando a sus costados. Los pantalones que llevaba eran blancos y estaban metidos dentro de unas largas botas Doc Marten. "Tuvo que correr al baño... maldición".

Kurt se congeló donde estaba en el centro de la habitación y miró a su jefe. Se sonrojó, y luego sonrió. "¿Maldición? ¿Todo está bien, señor Anderson?".

Blaine lamió sus labios y apartó la mirada, asintiendo. _Señor Anderson_. Kurt sería su muerte. "Todo está fantástico. ¿Quieres hacer una apuesta a que Sebastian cambiará de opinión acerca de esta cita a ciegas si alguna vez te ve en _eso_?".

Kurt se acercó más a Blaine y observó los ojos del hombre enfocados en su mitad inferior. Giró lentamente alrededor y sonrió hacia Blaine asintiendo con su cabeza. "¿Así que también le gustó éste?".

Después de una respiración profunda, su respuesta llegó. "Es... sí. Me gusta, me gusta. Todos están geniales. Sí".

Kurt lamió sus labios y se sonrojó, mirando a otro lado. No creía que pudiera seguir adelante con… lo que sea que esto fuera. Esto sólo podía terminar mal, este flechazo. Y el coqueteo de su jefe iba a hacer las cosas todavía peores.

"Entonces, lo consideraré".

Blaine miró hacia la cara del adolescente y vio el cambio. Aclaró su garganta y se enderezó, esperando que la media dureza que sentía en esos momentos no fuera visible. "¿Estás bien?".

Kurt aún no le daba ningún contacto visual. "Lo siento, sí, estoy bien".

"Espero que no creas que pienso que tu estilo es malo, porque me encanta, eres tú. Pero esto... supongo que puedes usar cualquier cosa, bueno es lo que estoy diciendo. Sí".

Kurt asintió y lo miró sólo por un momento. "Gracias, pero no estoy pensando en eso en absoluto. Estoy bien".

Blaine asintió hacia él.

"Wow", Madison aplaudió lentamente mientras se acercaba. "Creo que los tirantes son un buen toque, y esas botas. Muy bonito, muy bonito".

Kurt sonrió cuando la vio e hizo otro giro. "¿Así que sí? ¿Hay un claro ganador?".

"Creo que el que tiene la corbata". Pensó Madison, y después se sentó junto a su padre y lo miró. "¿Tal vez añadirle los tirantes a ese?".

Blaine le sonrió y asintió. "Tal vez".

Kurt les sonrió a ambos. "Bueno, tengo unos buenos cuatro días para preocuparme por todo eso. Voy a ponerme mi pijama. Gracias por toda su ayuda".

"Nos alegramos de haber podido ayudar", le dijo Blaine. Le echó otro vistazo a Kurt y sonrió mientras el adolescente se alejaba apresuradamente. Pasó unos pocos minutos con Madison hablando sobre cuán perfecto iba a lucir Kurt en su cita mientras se comía unos bocadillos antes de que Blaine finalmente le dijera que era la hora del baño.

En realidad, Kurt no volvió a salir de su habitación mucho después de eso.

**888**

A las diez de la noche, Sara entró en el condominio. Blaine estaba en la mesa leyendo algunos correos electrónicos que descuidó ese día. Levantó la vista hacia la rubia mientras ella se quitaba su abrigo y lo colgaba. Para ser honesto, Blaine no estaba esperando que dijera mucho siendo que habían teniendo su pequeña y _ridícula_ discusión, pero ella sonrió cuando lo vio y se acercó; con su falda corta y negra apretada alrededor sus muslos y el escote mostrando más de lo necesario a través de su top rojo.

"Hola, guapo".

Blaine miró de vuelta hacia la pantalla de su computadora portátil antes de mirar de frente a su esposa de nuevo. "Sarah. ¿Cómo estuvieron las reuniones-", ella se sentó en su regazo y sonrió ante la conmoción en el rostro de su esposo.

"Lo siento por ser una esposa de mierda hoy. Estaba estresada. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?".

Blaine la miró para ver si estaba hablando en serio. O tal vez quería algo. "Si realmente lo dices en serio, sí".

"Lo digo en serio". Besó sus labios y se puso de pie. "Voy a encender el jacuzzi. ¿Encuéntrame en diez minutos?".

Blaine asintió mientras la mujer se alejaba. Tomó una respiración profunda una vez que escuchó una puerta cerrarse y se pasó una mano por su cara.

_Pero, ¿es feliz?_

**888**

N/T: Toc, toc, ¿hola? ¿Aún hay alguien por aquí? Lamento la demora, pero mi computadora murió (sí, un minuto de silencio por su ausencia), y resucitó como a los casi veinte días (bendita la chica de Sistemas que la revivió 3). En fin, por si aún le interesa a alguien, ¡he vuelto! LOL

¡Que tengan una excelente semana!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Autor: **_**nellie12**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Gabriela Cruz, Georgi G, littleporcelana, Darrinia, darckel, Adriana11, Darren's Loveeer, olga moreno, Betsy C** y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo 4.**

La semana pasó dolorosamente lenta, y mientras que eso debería de haber sido una cosa _genial_ debido al hecho de que Kurt no tenía ninguna prisa por tener su cita de ese viernes, no fue del todo genial porque tuvo una infernal e incómoda semana viviendo con Blaine Anderson.

Era jueves por la mañana y Kurt entraba cansadamente en el cuarto de baño, limpiando el sueño de sus ojos antes de alcanzar su cepillo de dientes. Sólo un día más de clases y, entonces, mañana sería el gran día, la doble cita con el Chico Británico y Sebastian, quien ahora estaría llevando a un chico al que había estado viendo durante unas semanas. Eso lo hacía muy serio para Sebastian, pero mientras que Kurt tuvo casi una semana para prepararse mentalmente para esto, todavía ni siquiera estaba listo para una cuarta parte del camino.

Para ser justos, había mucho sobre su plato en estos momentos. Además del hecho de que los finales se estaban acercando antes de que terminara el verano, había sido un infierno de semana con los Anderson. Bueno, no con todos ellos, sino específicamente con Blaine. No importó lo mucho que Kurt quiso hacer para _no_ pensar en sobre cómo las cosas estaban extrañas entre él y el señor Anderson, así que fue más o menos en todo lo que pudo pensar. Su relación tendía a ir hacia arriba y hacia abajo, entre amigos que pasaban el rato en el sofá hablando de cualquier cosa que llegaba a sus mentes y luego de allí a extraños conocidos quienes sólo se saludaban el uno al otro con un _hola_ o un _buenas noches_. A veces estaba el ocasional "_¿Le gustaría otra taza de café?_", pero Kurt no contaba eso porque técnicamente era él haciendo su trabajo. Las cosas simplemente habían estado tan tensas.

No fue sólo porque Kurt tuviera un mega flechazo con su jefe, el señor Anderson, o que el abogado pareciera estar mostrando interés de vuelta, ya sea o no que fuera algo en serio o simplemente su naturaleza juguetona y bromista, no importaba. No fue sólo porque las cosas en el _fingido_ desfile de modas se pusieron realmente raras, porque en serio pareció que Blaine quería ayudar al niñero a _salir_ de las ropas en vez de meterlo en ellas. No fue sólo porque cada vez que pasaban a estar solos, ya sea sobre el sofá viendo televisión o una película, o en la cocina –con Kurt comenzando la cena mientras Blaine echaba un vistazo a través de la nevera por una bebida energética- de alguna manera, de algún modo, los dos terminaban haciendo contacto. Era el tipo de contacto que era completamente innecesario, como que no había necesidad de que Blaine tocara la parte baja de la espalda de Kurt mientras corría un vaso bajo el grifo, o que simplemente _permitiera_ que Kurt se durmiera sobre él mientras observaban algo juntos y que le permitiera continuar durmiendo sin hacer un intento para despertarlo. Kurt sacudió su cabeza mientras se cepillaba sus dientes. Claro, era su culpa por haberse quedado dormido y terminado con su cabeza en el regazo de Blaine, tomaría la culpa de esa parte. Pero no quería tener la culpa de Blaine por no hacer las cosas bien y empujarlo suavemente para despertarlo. Sarah podría haber entrado, o Madison, y eso no habría lucido bien para cualquiera de las partes. Kurt no sabía por qué estaba tan molesto con Blaine, pero sabía que estaba seriamente molesto con él. También estaba enojado consigo mismo por estar tan afectado por esto, pero mayormente, estaba enojado con Blaine.

Sin embargo, no sólo era todo eso. Era el hecho de que algunas noches, Kurt _podía oírlos_. Podía oír todo. Bueno, mayormente a Sarah. A veces era como si ella quisiera que el edificio supiera que estaba teniendo sexo y su condominio era _enorme_, así que ser capaz de escucharlos era ridículo. Kurt sólo podía esperar que Madison estuviera, ante los sonidos, tan dormida como lo estaba en la mañana cuando el niñero iba a despertarla para la escuela. Pero eso, eso fue lo que inclinó a Kurt sobre el borde. Y no, no era porque de algún modo le gustara su jefe. De ninguna manera. Kurt Hummel era inteligente. Sabía que no había manera en el infierno de que tuviera una oportunidad, y estaba _perfectamente_ bien con eso. Entre menos complicaciones hubiera en su vida, absolutamente mejor estaría. Lo que hizo que Kurt se molestara fue el hecho de que Blaine parecía salir de su camino para... para... no podía explicarlo. Lo que podía explicar era que él no quería tener nada que ver con ser el blanco de las bromas de alguien; el chico gay al que Blaine hacía sentir de la forma en que lo hacía para soltar mierda y risitas mientras se daba la vuelta y se follaba a su esposa en la noche. Es por eso que Kurt se aseguró de mantener su distancia el último par de días... bueno, excepto por el desliz en donde terminó durmiendo sobre Blaine. Pero además de ese momento, Kurt permaneció en su habitación. Cuando Blaine le enviaba un mensaje, él le daba respuestas cortas, y cuando el hombre preguntó si Kurt quería ir a tomar un bocadillo para comer con él y con Maddie desde que Sarah llegaba tarde de la oficina por la noche, Kurt declinó cortésmente. Cada vez que Blaine estaba en el sofá viendo un programa, Kurt iba derecho a su habitación. Algunas veces, incluso, había trabado la puerta. Se podría decir que el hombre sabía que estaba siendo evitado, y podía decir que eso molestaba a Blaine por la mirada en su rostro algunas veces, pero Kurt, a veces, tenía que hacer lo que era mejor para él mismo.

Después de lavar su rostro, Kurt salió del baño, haciendo clic para apagar la luz. Se dirigió a la habitación de Madison, caminando en sus zapatillas azul marino, y trató de despertar a la niña. Le había dado sus cinco minutos extra desde que Sarah y Madison pasaron a quedarse despiertas un poco más tarde pintando las uñas de sus pies y teniendo un tiempo 'Madre-Hija'. Si es que el tiempo Madre-Hija consistía en diez minutos de pintarse las uñas cada pocos meses, Kurt seriamente se sentía mal por la pequeña niña.

Sorprendentemente, Maddie no le dio gran pelea el día de hoy. Kurt sacó su atuendo y encaminó a la niña al baño, ayudándola con la pasta de dientes antes de explicarle que iría a empezar el desayuno. Ella sonrió ante eso y Kurt se rió, dirigiéndose al frente del apartamento, una vez más.

Aparentemente, el tiempo Madre-Hija también consistía en ensuciar una tonelada de platos y dejarlos en el fregadero, porque eso fue exactamente con lo que Kurt tuvo que lidiar cuando entró en la cocina. Suspiró y luego miró hacia la sala de estar, dándose cuenta de que alguien dejó la tabla de planchar afuera. Pero antes de que pudiera quejarse internamente al respecto, la voz de Blaine se escuchó saliendo de una habitación en el pasillo. Kurt rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba teniendo una conversación, y cuando el hombre apareció, los ojos de Kurt salieron desviados por debajo de su vaso; mirando fijamente hacia lo que era un descamisado Blaine Anderson sosteniendo el pequeño iPhone entre su hombro y oreja, y llevando una arrugada camisa azul de botones hacia la tabla de planchar que estaba preparada. Él ya estaba vestido de la cintura para abajo, con unos pantalones grises a rayas que definitivamente eran caros y de diseñador (porque Blaine sólo vestía con lo que veías en las ventanas de las tiendas a lo largo de la 5ta. Avenida), unos oscuros zapatos Armani que hacían juego con su cinturón de cuero, que sujetaba estrechamente los pantalones a su cintura, abrazando sus caderas. Blaine fijó la camisa en la tabla de planchar y habló en voz alta en el teléfono y Kurt no tuvo ninguna duda de que su jefe no tenía idea de que él estaba allí, a pesar del agua corriendo mientras "lavaba" los platos.

"Estamos esperando que esto sea un juicio corto. La defensa no tiene una maldita oportunidad". Blaine movió la plancha a lo largo de su camisa; muy concentrado en la conversación. "Sin embargo, tengo que lidiar con el Juez Cranston. Te juro que ese tipo siempre tiene un palo metido en su culo".

Kurt agarró un plato de la pila y pasó el trapo a través de él. En realidad, se estaba moviendo en piloto automático porque sus ojos se habían pegado al cuerpo de Blaine desde que el hombre llegó a la sala de estar. _Dios_, era hermoso. Estaba bronceado, tenía un cuerpo increíble, y esa línea V...

_Mierda_.

El plato que Kurt estaba sosteniendo se resbaló de sus manos mientras iba a ponerlo en el lavavajillas, causando un ruidoso estruendo mientras el vidrio se dividía en varios pedazos. Kurt hizo una mueca mientras sacaba sus pies del camino justo a tiempo. Esto era exactamente lo que se merecía por follarse a su jefe con la mirada.

Blaine levantó la vista, alarmado si no es que enteramente asustado por el ruido. Se relajó una vez que vio que era Kurt y no Madison intentando alcanzar algo y haciéndose daño en el proceso. "Jamison, te llamaré de vuelta. De hecho, te veré en la oficina".

"Está bien", le dijo Kurt, inclinándose y evaluando los daños mientras juntaba los trozos más grandes. Blaine puso su teléfono en la tabla de planchar y se apresuró hacia la cocina, inclinándose a su lado.

"Ten cuidado", le dijo Blaine. "Aquí está, sólo bárrelo. No quiero que te cortes".

Kurt se _negaba_ rotundamente a mirar hacia arriba, porque su jefe sin camisa estaba justo ahí, a pocos centímetros de distancia, ayudándolo a limpiar el desastre que su cachondo fisgoneo había causado. "Está bien. Puede volver a lo que estaba haciendo. Lo tengo".

Blaine estaba a punto de discutir cuando recordó que no llevaba puesta la camisa. Desde que Kurt, más o menos, lo había puesto en un tiempo fuera desde toda la cosa del desfile de modas, sabía que lo mejor era que se levantara. "Sí. Sólo ten cuidado".

Kurt asintió, acomodando sus gafas antes de levantarse e ir a conseguir la escoba desde donde se encontraba. Blaine lo observó momentáneamente y cuando Kurt se inclinó para arreglar algo que se había caído de su armario de suministros, tuvo que obligarse a apartar la mirada de la parte trasera del chico en esos pantalones de chándal para dormir. En vez de admirar la bonita vista, caminó de vuelta hacia lo que estaba haciendo con anterioridad a la caída del plato, poniéndose su camiseta sin mangas y luego planchando las mangas de su camisa. Estuvo en silencio mientras Kurt volvió a entrar en la cocina y comenzó a barrer los vidrios del plato desde el suelo embaldosado.

Los tacones de Sarah sonaron mientras entraba, agarrando su bolso de una mesa cerca del vestíbulo. "¿Qué fue lo que escuché caerse? Por favor, di que no fue el jarrón italiano que tu madre nos dio como regalo de aniversario… oh, Kurt". Ella le sonrió y Kurt no podría decir si fue o no genuino. Si Sarah entrara en la actuación, probablemente tendría el mismo número de premios Oscar como Meryl Streep para este punto. "Ni siquiera sabía que ya estabas levantado. Debo de haber pensado que era más temprano de lo que es. ¿Qué rompiste?".

_¿Qué rompiste?_ Lo hizo sonar como si fuera tan torpe. Está bien, tal vez lo era. Y tal vez estaba en un estado de ánimo cabreado porque rompió un plato mientras miraba a la única persona con la que estaba enojado por hacer esto de él. "Un plato. Lo dejé caer. Lo siento".

Sarah le sonrió antes de mirar a su esposo. Quien acababa de terminar de planchar su camisa y estaba poniéndose una manga en este momento. Mientras sus ojos barrían su cuerpo, ella se acercó a él. "Bueno, si no estuviera de un genial estado de ánimo, lo tomaría de tu sueldo. Eso es una antigüedad... me fue dejado de herencia por mi abuela". Se detuvo para mirar a Kurt antes de sonreír hacia Blaine, inclinándose para besarlo.

Kurt apartó la mirada y retrocedió hacia el recogedor en el que había barrido todos los trozos rotos. "Lo siento por esto. No sucederá de nuevo".

"Espero que no", le dijo cuando se apartó, abrochando los primeros botones por Blaine quien le sonrió. "Te ves guapo".

Blaine comenzó a meter la camisa dentro de sus pantalones. "Espero que no lo estés diciendo sólo por decirlo. Hoy es un día muy importante y quiero verme bien cuando ganemos este caso".

Sarah sonrió y le dio otro beso. "Lo harás genial. Te veré esta noche".

"Que tengas un buen día", le dijo su esposo.

Sarah se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero entonces se volvió para mirar hacia Kurt, con su cabello rubio balanceándose en el proceso. "Kurt, ¿hoy es tu día de descanso?".

Él se volvió hacia ella desde donde estaba parado, regresando la escoba y el recogedor al armario. "Oh, no. Es mañana. Viernes".

"Está bien". Miró alrededor del apartamento, quedándose en silencio al principio. "¿Así que estarás en clases todo el día?".

"Desafortunadamente", trató de bromear. Simplemente era mucho más difícil ser casual con ella que con... bueno, nadie. "Tengo Finales en prácticamente todas mis clases, así que es un día importante".

"¿Oh?", Sarah se animó, pareciendo mucho más contenta ante la noticia. Kurt no sabía por qué. ¿Quién se entusiasmaba al pensar en los finales? Literalmente nadie. Pero Sarah Anderson era una casta especial, se dijo. "Bueno, ¡buena suerte con eso!", continuó.

Kurt asintió, ignorando el modo en que los ojos de Blaine lo escanearon. Podía sentir los ojos color avellana sobre él. Era como un súper poder que había adquirido desde el lunes. "Gracias, señora Anderson".

Sarah le dijo adiós a su esposo una vez más antes de finalmente dejar el apartamento. Ante su salida, Kurt se relajó. Todavía sintiendo al hombre mirándolo, se sacudió y de alguna manera lo ignoró, volviendo a poner los últimos platos en el lavavajillas y yendo a revisar a Madison.

Estaba vestida, viendo Plaza Sésamo mientras se ponía sus zapatos de Mary Jane. Kurt asomó su cabeza por la puerta y sonrió.

"Siempre te ves tan bonita. Los chicos deben perder sus mentes por ti".

"Ewww", le dijo Madison, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Kurt, eso es asqueroso. Los niños tienen piojos".

Kurt fingió ofenderse ante la declaración. "¡Yo no tengo piojos!".

"Sí los tienes", le dijo ella. "Todos los chicos los tienen. Lo siento. Yo no hago las reglas".

Kurt se rió y abrió más la puerta. "Lamento que no pude hacerte un buen desayuno. Hubo complicaciones. Pero puedo hacerte un tazón de Cheerios de miel y frutos secos y poner rodajas de plátano en él si lo deseas".

Madison aplaudió. "Eso sería increíble. Pero si estamos atrasados, no me importaría comer en la escuela".

Kurt negó con su cabeza. "No te olvides del incidente de la leche de chocolate".

Ella se rió. "Eso fue _graciosísimo_".

"Voy a ir a-", escuchó pasos y se volvió para ver a Blaine entrando en su dormitorio y el de Sarah, dejando la puerta abierta. El adolescente se volvió hacia la pequeña niña. "Lo siento. Voy a tener listo el cereal y un poco de jugo de naranja. Sal cuando el programa se haya terminado, ¿de acuerdo?".

"Está bien, Kurt". Asintió y se volvió de nuevo a ver la televisión.

Kurt se dio la vuelta para irse y Blaine estaba saliendo de la habitación, ahora con una corbata azul y gris a rayas alrededor de su cuello, el maletín en mano y una chaqueta oscura arrojada sobre su brazo. Le sonrió a Kurt e hizo un gesto hacia la habitación.

"Disculpa. Tengo que decirle adiós a la Princesa".

Kurt dejó de mirarlo y asintió, entrando en la cocina. Oyó risas algunos segundos después y asumió que estaban teniendo una pelea de cosquillas. Eran adorables, ambos, Blaine y su hija Madison, y Kurt esperaba que un día, cuando llegara el momento adecuado, él también tuviera una increíble relación con su hijo. Eso le recordó que necesitaba darle a su padre una llamada, puesto que habían pasado cerca de cuatro días desde que escuchó del viejo.

Después de que rebanó los plátanos y los añadió a su cereal, Kurt vertió un poco de jugo de naranja y lo dejó en la bandeja de Maddie sobre la mesa del comedor. Estaba a punto de entrar de nuevo en su habitación para alistarse cuando notó que su jefe estaba caminando hacia él.

"Bueno, estoy fuera", le dijo Blaine, sonriéndole un poco. "Y ya que no tuviste la oportunidad de cocinar, no puedo robar el plato de Maddie. ¡Restaurante de comida rápida, allá voy!".

Kurt le sonrió. "Se va a meter en tantos problemas".

"Esconderé los estados de cuenta bancarios". Blaine hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. "Que tengas un buen día, Kurt. Si ésta tarde estoy en casa temprano, todo ha ido bien hoy en la corte. Si no es así, eso significa que el caso fue aplazado por cualquier mierda que esta vez se le ocurrió a la defensa y probablemente me arrancaré todo mi cabello. Consigue una identificación falsa de alguna parte y compra un montón de licor".

El adolescente se rió y asintió en entendimiento. "Lo tengo. Buena suerte".

"Gracias. Nos vemos esta noche". Blaine le sonrió; esa era la sonrisa con dientes que Kurt odiaba porque sin duda era la visión más hermosa que había visto alguna vez, y por suerte Blaine se alejó antes de que las rodillas de Kurt pudieran fallar. Tan pronto como el hombre salió del apartamento, Kurt cerró sus ojos y exhaló pesadamente. Madison pasó corriendo junto a él hasta la mesa del comedor y sacudió su cabeza saliendo de cualquier especie de trance en el que estuviera, corriendo hacia su habitación para conseguir estar listo.

Sólo le tomó a Kurt unos pocos minutos reunirse de nuevo con Madison. Él no era uno de esos chicos guapos que gastaban más de media hora en su cabello o en el espejo asegurándose de que cada cosa estuviera perfecta. Tras comprobar, para asegurarse de que lo tenía todo, se dio otra mirada en el espejo, arregló su pajarita un poco, tomó su cartera, y después se dirigió de vuelta a la sala de estar.

La primera cosa que vio, fue a Maddie apresurándose a limpiar el jugo de naranja y le sonrió, lanzando su billetera sobre el sofá y luego su mochila Jan Sport para ir a ayudar a la niña.

"Mejor la mesa que mis pantalones".

Ella se rió y él arrojó todo en el fregadero para encargarse de ello más tarde, antes de tomar su mano y agarrar su mochila.

"¿Estás listo para hoy?", le preguntó Madison. Ella le hacía la misma pregunta cada mañana. Kurt nunca estaba seguro de si realmente estaba listo para lo que su día le tendría reservado, pero le respondía lo mismo cada vez.

"Claro que lo estoy".

**888**

"¿Así que estaba sin camisa? ¿Y qué tan cerca estaba de tu lado? ¿Echaste un vistazo?".

Kurt rodó sus ojos, pero la coloración de sus mejillas lo delató. "Quise hacerlo, pero como te dije, me gusta este trabajo. No quiero ponerme raro con mi jefe y perderlo".

Sebastian se burló mientras caminaban. "Pero él quiere ponerse raro contigo. Estoy bastante seguro de que le gustas, hombre".

"Está casado, Bas. Con una muy hermosa y poderosa mujer. ¿Por qué demonios Blaine Anderson querría algo que ver conmigo?".

"Porque también eres hermoso y eres especial en tus propios términos y Blaine ve eso, Kurt. Las personas casadas pueden ver. Ellos no dicen 'Acepto' y luego pierden su vista".

Kurt lo ignoró. No quería hablar de ello. Sebastian se dio cuenta, por su silencio, que la conversación se había terminado y no lo presionó. En su lugar, notó un lugar para tomar un bocadillo para comer y lo señaló con un gesto de su cabeza.

"Entremos aquí".

Kurt levantó la vista hacia la pequeña tienda de comestibles finos. "¿Alguna vez has comido de aquí? ¿No ese chico, con el que solías perder el tiempo, dijo que vio un ratón aquí?".

Sebastian hizo una mueca al tiempo que abría la puerta para su amigo. "No sé de cuál chico estás hablando, pero este lugar tiene una calificación A", le dijo, mirando el gran grado de inspección A que la ciudad de Nueva York le dio a la pequeña tienda. "Si tienen una A, supongo que no hay ningunos roedores arruinando el día de las personas".

Kurt se encogió de hombros y caminó al interior, tocando con uno de sus pulgares las correas de su mochila. Hasta el momento, había tenido dos clases y tenía dos más a las que ir, pero cada día había casi una hora y quince minutos de descanso entre su segunda y tercera clase. Por lo general, era el tiempo que pasaba con Sebastian y con quienquiera que se colara con ellos para tomar el almuerzo o caminar alrededor de Nueva York, matando el tiempo. "Para ser honesto contigo, no estoy seguro de si estoy hambriento".

Sebastian se unió a la fila detrás de él y miró hacia el menú. "Déjame adivinar. ¿El bicho nervioso de mañana por la noche?".

Kurt le devolvió la mirada. "¿Qué hay mañana por la noche?".

"Nuestra cita doble."

Kurt negó con su cabeza. "Estoy bastante seguro de que era a la hora de la comida. Recuerdas que trabajo, ¿verdad?".

"Bueno, es viernes por la noche y sé que te los dan libres. Además, tu Chico Británico dijo que tenía que arreglarlo un poquito más tarde debido a su propio horario de trabajo, así que en lugar de almuerzo, vamos a encontrar algún sitio atractivo para ir un rato durante la noche. Sólo iremos a relajarnos. Sin embargo, ten por seguro que voy a adaptarme a tus horarios, hombre".

Kurt suspiró. "Gracias por eso, supongo. Pero para responder a tu pregunta, no, _no_ estoy hambriento porque no estoy nervioso por mañana. Simplemente, no creo que quiera nada. Me comí una dona".

"¿Que el niño que derramó la leche con chocolate sobre ti te dio?".

Kurt asintió. "Él estaba súper apenado por ello".

Sebastian rodó sus ojos. "No puedes estar totalmente lleno con una dona. Estoy seguro de que tienes al Profesor Tilly en un par de horas, así que es mejor que comas algo. O va a darte una jodida migraña".

Kurt le sonrió, jugando con sus gafas. "Tienes razón".

"Sin embargo, tú puedes pagar, ya que vives en la Quinta Avenida y trabajas para un millonario y su esposa, quien estoy seguro de que tiene un salario de seis dígitos".

Kurt frotó su nuca mientras buscaba su billetera. "Está bien. Pero no me dejes en bancarrota –oh, mierda".

Sebastian desvió la mirada del menú hacia Kurt quien estaba pasando las manos por sus bolsillos. "¿Qué pasa?".

"Estoy como cien por ciento seguro de que dejé mi cartera en el sofá esta mañana".

Sebastian sonrió burlonamente. "Claro que lo hiciste. Si quieres ser un tacaño y no pagar después de que el Genial Papi Bas gastó un montón de efectivo y te compró toda esa ropa, entonces sólo tienes que decir-".

"Oh, cállate", le dijo Kurt, sonriendo. "En serio. No tengo mi cartera. Necesito volver al condominio".

"Genial. Simplemente iré contigo".

Kurt ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia la puerta mientras negaba con su cabeza. "Le prometí a la señora Anderson, incluso antes de que me contratara, que no iba a llevar chicos".

Sebastian se echó a reír mientras veía a su mejor amigo sacar su teléfono celular. "Um, la última vez que revisé, no íbamos por allí comiéndonos la polla el uno al otro. Estás volviendo por tu cartera y nos iremos por comida, ¿correcto?".

Kurt se sonrojó ante las crudas palabras en la boca de su amigo. "Eres tan repugnante. ¿Hola? Sí, hola, señor George. Es Kurt. Sí, necesito un viaje de vuelta al apartamento". Se quedó callado. "Estaré justo en frente del edificio en el que me dejó. Muchísimas gracias".

Sebastian deslizó sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de mezclilla mientras sonreía. "Realmente te odio".

Kurt se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. "Supongo que apesta no ser yo. Ouch", le dijo con una risa mientras Sebastian lo empujaba.

**888**

Ya sea que Sebastian estaba fácilmente impresionado o tenía dificultades para mantenerse callado. Kurt pensó que en su mayoría era esto último, mientras su mejor amigo hacía correr a su boca sobre lo increíble que era el edificio.

"Amigo", le dijo mientras subían en el ascensor. "Vives en un jodido palacio".

Kurt le sonrió. "Yo no iría _tan_ lejos, Bas".

Salieron en el último piso y Kurt sacó su llave mientras iban hacia la puerta. Mientras la abría, Sebastian miró a su alrededor por los hermosos pasillos y sacudió su cabeza.

"Si nunca antes tuve la motivación para hacerme rico, esta es".

"Tus padres están rodando en dinero".

"Eso es, mis padres, Kurt. Y, no están rodando en dinero en 'el Último Piso de un Condominio en el Lado Oeste de Upper'. El dinero de Ohio no es lo mismo que este tipo de dinero".

Kurt abrió la puerta y entró, dirigiéndose a la sala de estar. Pero, se detuvo en seco al ver ropas por todo el piso alfombrado. Hubo un '_¿qué diablos...?_' de Sebastian, mientras que él también lo registraba. El sujetador yaciendo cerca de la cocina y ropa interior de hombre por la lámpara de pie prácticamente sellando el trato.

Oh, y también el más escandaloso gemido de todos los malditos infiernos. Kurt _odiaba_ que pudiera reconocer tan fácilmente el gemido de Sarah como era capaz de recitar la tabla periódica de elementos. Él. Lo. Odiaba.

"¡Los Anderson están ocupados!".

Kurt hizo una mueca. "Ew. Sin embargo, entraremos de una jodida vez. Entonces, supongo que él lo hizo realmente bien en su caso".

Sebastian sacudió su cabeza. "Ella suena como que necesita un jodido exorcista. Por favor, ¿podemos salir de aquí? Esto se está poniendo raro".

Kurt se rió y pasó por encima de la ropa, yendo al sofá. "El pensamiento del sexo heterosexual es lo que te está pareciendo raro". Miró a su alrededor y no pudo encontrar su billetera. "Maldición. ¿Dónde está?".

Sebastian miró alrededor del apartamento y sacudió su cabeza. "Amigo. Eso es tan dulce".

Kurt se arrodilló sobre el suelo y la encontró debajo del sofá. "¡Sí!".

"Date prisa, Hummel", le dijo Sebastian, empezando a cantar melódicamente. "Date prisa, Hummel. Wow. Sueno bastante bien. Este lugar también tiene una bonita acústica".

Kurt acababa de alcanzarla cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar. Ruidosamente. Por alguna razón sonaba más fuerte de lo que nunca lo había hecho, y probablemente era porque quería que fuera atrapado estando en el penthouse cuando los Anderson se estaban poniendo las manos encima. "Maldita sea".

"¡Amigo!", Sebastian medio gritó susurrando. "Apágalo".

Kurt se estiró y agarró su cartera. Los dramáticos gritos de Sarah se habían detenido y los dos amigos se miraron entre sí; con los ojos muy abiertos. Sebastian corrió primero, ni siquiera dando una advertencia y Kurt salió corriendo del apartamento después de él, cerrando la puerta tan silenciosamente como pudo y luego largándose de ahí.

Se dirigieron hacia la escalera en lugar del ascensor. El teléfono de Kurt seguía sonando y contestó sin comprobar quién lo estaba llamando mientras que ambos volaban escaleras abajo. "¿Hola?".

"¿H-Hola? ¿Kurt?".

Kurt alcanzó a Sebastian quien salió en el noveno piso. Se detuvo cuando registró qué voz era. "¿Blaine?", miró el identificador de llamadas y, efectivamente, era el número del señor Anderson.

¿Qué?

La boca de Sebastian cayó mientras miraba fijamente a su mejor amigo, y cuando Kurt puso el teléfono de vuelta en su oreja, el hombre estaba hablando.

"... suenas tan falto de aliento", dijo con una calurosa risa. "No sabía que estuvieras tomando atletismo en la NYU. Iré a una de tus carreras".

Kurt no dijo nada. Si Blaine estaba hablando por teléfono con él, y Sarah estaba en el penthouse gimiendo y gritando como si estuviera en una visita conyugal, entonces, ¿con quién _carajos_ estaba ella?

"¿Kurt? ¿Es un mal momento? Lo siento... estamos en un receso y quería hablar contigo sobre algo. Sobre, hombre. Sólo quería disculparme por todo, ¿sabes? El lunes... bueno, ¿este es un buen momento para que hables?".

Sebastian se estaba volviendo loco, poniendo dos y dos juntos. Estaba saltando alrededor y haciendo movimientos de follar en el aire, haciendo en lenguaje de señas las letras A-V-E-N-T-U-R-A, haciendo que Kurt se arrepintiera de enseñarle el Lenguaje de Señas Americano. "No, no, puedo hablar ahora". Kurt frotó sus ojos por debajo de sus gafas. Esta era semejante cosa de mierda por saber. Joder. "Continúe".

"Sí", empezó Blaine. "Como he dicho, la defensa pidió un receso porque estoy pateando sus traseros, así que", Kurt se rió entre dientes y aunque fue forzado, podría decir que hizo a Blaine sentirse un poco más a gusto. "Estaba pensando en ti, así que quise llamar. Bueno, iba a enviarte un mensaje de texto, pero quería que esto fuera dicho para que pudieras escucharme. Es tan difícil transmitir ciertas cosas a través de las palabras escritas, ¿sabes?".

Kurt asintió, tirando de su mejor amigo hacia el ascensor. "Lo sé. Tiene mi atención".

Sebastian presionó el botón y miró hacia Kurt, esperando a que despachara el teléfono para que pudieran hablar seriamente de esto.

"Bueno, quiero disculparme porque mi comportamiento en los últimos tiempos no ha sido justo para ti en absoluto. No sé lo que está pasando con... esto, pero sé que estoy súper arrepentido porque nunca, nunca jamás quiero hacerte sentir ninguna molestia a causa de mi comportamiento y te mereces sentir la mayor comodidad posible en el trabajo y realmente lo siento".

Kurt subió al ascensor con su amigo y asintió. "Sabe qué, señor Anderson, aprecio la disculpa. Pero no sea tan duro consigo mismo-".

"Nos estábamos volviendo realmente cercanos y siento como que lo estropeé".

"No lo hizo".

"¿Qué está diciendo?".

Kurt puso un dedo sobre sus labios y luego lo levantó en lo alto para decir 'un segundo'. Sebastian rodó sus ojos pero asintió, esperando pacientemente. Se apresuraron a salir del ascensor y se despidieron de Pernell metiéndose de nuevo en el auto con el chofer.

"Quiero decir", Blaine se detuvo. "Puede que no quieras decirme que lo hice, pero sé que lo hice. Y dije que lo siento, pero lo diré de nuevo, porque esto apesta. Simplemente quiero que tú _quieras_ trabajar para los Anderson y creo que eso, para ti, sintiéndote cómodo sellará el trato".

Kurt cerró sus ojos. "Tiene razón. Le prometo que estamos bien. No se preocupe hasta el punto en que pueda arruinar su caso".

Blaine se rió ante eso. "No lo haré. Entonces, te veré esta noche. ¿Estamos bien?".

Kurt miró por la ventana. "Estamos bien".

Hubo silencio y Kurt supo que era más que probable que Blaine tuviera _esa_ sonrisa sobre su rostro. "Bueno. Adiós, Kurt".

Kurt tomó una respiración profunda. "Adiós, Blaine".

Colgaron el teléfono y Kurt sacudió su cabeza, enterrándola en sus manos. "Oh, Dios mío".

"Tu jefe es un grado A para follar", le dijo Sebastián. "Santa mierda. Ella está follando por allá". Luego hizo las señas de las letras F-O-L-L-A-R con su mano derecha.

Kurt agradeció a los cielos que el conductor tuviera la división elevada, porque Sebastian Smythe tenía como, cero filtros. Incluso en el Lenguaje de Señas Americano.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?".

Kurt se encogió de hombros, con su cabeza dando vueltas. "No tengo idea. Probablemente sólo voy a mantener mi boca cerrada, porque, ¿quién me creería? Sarah... tú no la conoces. Pero estoy seguro de que puede conseguir salirse con la suya ante cualquier cosa. Parece como del tipo que tiene nueve vidas".

Sebastian miró hacia adelante y luego de vuelta a su mejor amigo. "Esto es un tipo de mierda loca".

"Lo sé", Kurt cerró sus ojos por un momento. "Ahora estoy definitivamente más que seguro de que no voy a ser capaz de soportar cualquier tipo de comida".

"Aún puedes pagar por la mía. Así que, ¿qué dijo el señor Anderson?".

Kurt miró hacia su mejor amigo. "Se estaba disculpando por lo que supongo fue la cosa sin camisa de esta mañana. Dijo que no quería que yo estuviera incómodo".

Era solamente una mentira parcial. Sebastian no necesitaba saberlo todo. Él ya sabía demasiado. El hecho era que el señor Anderson se estaba disculpando por todos sus altercados, y eran unos cuantos, pero eso no importaba.

"¿Sabes qué, hombre?", le dijo el adolescente mayor. Arregló la pajarita de Kurt y le sonrió. "Necesitas algún genial alivio para la tensión. Mañana por la noche será impresionante. No te preocupes. Incluso podrías conseguir una follada".

Kurt rodó sus ojos y se quitó sus gafas para limpiarlas. "Sí, no me estás ayudando a _desestresarme_ en lo absoluto".

**888**

Esa tarde, Kurt y Maddie, cada uno hizo sus tareas asignadas, tuvieron un refrigerio y luego se fueron derecho al sofá para la hora de la siesta. Kurt no estaba seguro de qué era tan especial acerca de este sofá pero, buen Dios, era increíble cuando llegaba el momento de tomar una siesta. Además, no tenía que preocuparse de hacer la cena ya que Blaine le envió un mensaje diciendo que Sarah prometió llevar a casa algo de ese lugar en el centro que la familia amaba, y el simple pensamiento de Sarah por sí sola, hizo a Kurt sentirse como si fuera él quien estaba siendo un mentiroso. Si no iba a decir nada, ¿eso lo hacía también un mentiroso? ¿O era parte de su trabajo el mantener su boca cerrada y actuar como si no viera ni _escuchara_ nada? Si fuera Blaine a quien se encontró con otra mujer, ¿sentiría tanta lealtad como para decirle algo a Sarah?

Kurt no lo sabía. Estaba tan cansado de estresarse a sí mismo pensando en ello, que él y Maddie se quedaron dormidos en un santiamén. Fue sólo una hora o algo así para él, porque una vez que oyó cerrarse la puerta, se levantó disparado.

Blaine entró y colgó su chaqueta. Bajó su maletín y desató su corbata. La cual colgaba alrededor de su cuello en un nudo flojo que Kurt, por supuesto, encontró increíblemente sexy. Le sonrió saludando y él le hizo un pequeño saludo con su mano, aunque muy en el fondo se estaba preguntando cuánto podría abrumarse el hombre si supiera lo que estaba pasando con su esposa. Esa amplia sonrisa en su rostro caería tan estrepitosamente.

"Como que llegué un poco temprano. Fui a tomar unas copas con algunos de los chicos. Sin embargo, estoy sobrio". Le sonrió a Kurt y se acercó al sofá, riéndose de su desparramada hija. "¿Cómo lo hizo hoy? ¿Algún problema qué reportar?".

Kurt se incorporó y sonrió. "Bueno, primero, felicitaciones por la victoria".

Blaine asintió con una sonrisa de las suyas, sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez en lo que parecieron como meses para el hombre mayor. "Gracias, señor Hummel".

Kurt también asintió. "Su maestra dijo que puso algo en su carpeta para que usted o la señora Anderson lo lean y lo firmen, pero tuvo un gran día. Acabamos de hacer la tarea y tuvo apio y zanahorias con aderezo ranch antes de que nos quedáramos dormidos aquí".

Blaine miró a ambos. "Creo que voy a llevarla a la cama y a relajarme un poco. Sin embargo, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?".

Kurt se negó a pensar en ello. Pasó un momento tan difícil concentrándose en sus últimas dos clases porque lo único que podía hacer era pensar en ello. "Mi día estuvo genial. Sobre esa llamada telefónica suya...".

Blaine caminó alrededor del sofá y levantó a su hija; los brazos de la niña instintivamente se movieron alrededor de su cuello. "¿Sobre eso? Quise decir todo lo que dije", habló en voz baja, para no despertar a la hermosa niñita a quien besó en el cabello.

"Lo sé", le dijo Kurt. "Y también quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento. Sé que si hubiera dicho algo en lugar de sólo evitarlo, usted habría escuchado. Así que lo siento".

Blaine asintió. "No te preocupes por eso. Pero, ¿puedes ser honesto conmigo?", comenzó a caminar hacia la parte de atrás y Kurt se levantó para seguirlo, llevando su mochila y sus cosas.

"Puedo serlo".

Blaine sostuvo a su hija en un brazo y abrió la puerta. "¿Mi comportamiento estaba asustándote? Porque esto es simplemente lo que soy. No voy saliéndome a propósito de mi camino para hacer que te estremezcas. Si lo mejor es, y realmente quieres, mantener tu distancia", la acostó y echó una ligera manta sobre ella. "Entonces lo entenderé".

Kurt pensó sobre cómo responder a eso mientras ponía las cosas en una esquina. "Supongo... que es-estoy más preocupado con usted pensando eso de mí, el chico gay, que lo desea de maneras que definitivamente harían que me despidiera. Y no quiero eso".

Blaine asintió, sus ojos moviéndose de arriba a abajo en el cuerpo de Kurt. "¿Me deseas de esa manera?".

Kurt se giró para salir de la habitación de Madison porque ésta era una conversación en la que ella _no_ necesitaba despertarse. Salió y Blaine fue acercándose por detrás, cerrando la puerta. Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento antes de que el adolescente finalmente hablara.

"Honestamente, señor Anderson, creo que es un hombre muy guapo y su esposa es muy hermosa. Esta familia es tan hermosa". Se detuvo por un momento. "Y-".

"Está bien si has pensado en mí de esa manera, Kurt", le dijo Blaine. Por alguna razón, Kurt no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Eran como imanes dorados, y Blaine no tenía intenciones de dejarlo ir. "No me importa. No soy uno de esos tipos que actuarían como si fueras el engendro de Satanás. Odio a esos tipos. Además, tú eres extremadamente atractivo, y con ambos simplemente siendo honestos con el otro, también he pensado en ti de esa manera. Y eso no significa nada, ¿cierto?".

Kurt se quedó callado.

"¿O sí?".

Kurt sacudió su cabeza. "No. Bueno, no lo creo".

Blaine apartó la mirada. "Incluso si lo hiciera, no es como que fuéramos a actuar en consecuencia".

Kurt se apoyó contra la pared y sonrió. "Porque, ¿usted es heterosexual?".

Blaine lo miró de nuevo. "Porque estoy con alguien".

"¿Así que no es heterosexual?".

Ahora Blaine sonreía, bajando la mirada hacia los zapatos de Kurt. "¿A quién le importa una etiqueta en este momento?".

Kurt canturreó, mirando a través del pasillo hasta su habitación. Mordió su labio mientras Blaine se quedó allí mirándolo. "¿Alguna vez ha estado con un chico?".

Blaine se acercó y también se apoyó contra la pared. "En la universidad, durante el juego de Gira la Botella, me besuqueé con este chico y nos metimos un poco la mano. Probablemente hubo otro chico al que besé esa noche. Pero nunca he estado en nada serio".

Kurt lo escuchó y después Blaine se quedó en silencio, no teniendo más que decir. Kurt también estuvo en silencio. Eventualmente, jugueteó con sus gafas y Blaine desabrochó el resto de su corbata.

"¿Vas a terminar tu siesta?".

Kurt negó con su cabeza. "Lo dudo. ¿Qué quiere hacer? Podríamos ver algo en la televisión para celebrar. Iba a empezar un nuevo libro que Sebastian me dio esta noche, pero eso puede esperar".

Blaine se rió, moviéndose a su lado. "Te diviertes con tanta fuerza".

"Cállese".

Blaine lo pensó por un momento. "Podemos escuchar música y simplemente relajarnos. Tal vez podamos ver la televisión más adelante. No lo sé".

Kurt asintió. "Bueno, puede ir a ponerse algo cómodo. Voy a poner mi teléfono en el cargador y puede encontrarme en la sala de estar".

Blaine asintió, caminando hacia la puerta de su dormitorio. "Genial".

**888**

Estaban a medio camino a través del álbum de Sam Smith y la conversación no era pesada. Era casi como si nada hubiese cambiado, y para ser honestos, Kurt realmente extrañaba esto. Blaine estaba usando sus gafas de nuevo, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados. Solamente quería tenerlas. Kurt sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza hacia el hombre mientras simplemente pensaba en lo mucho que ambos estaban disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

El adolescente cruzó sus piernas sobre la mesita del café y agarró un libro, recostándose y empezando a leerlo. Blaine le entregó sus gafas y cuando Kurt iba a tomarlas, Blaine le arrebató el libro de las manos, lanzándolo hacia el otro sillón.

"¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?".

Blaine le sonrió, mirando a Kurt ponerse las gafas de vuelta. "Realmente no estamos celebrando. Solamente estamos sentados aquí".

Kurt frotó su hombro y bostezó. "No es como que podemos ponernos demasiado locos con la Princesa aquí. Y odiaría que su esposa entrara mientras estamos bailando sobre los muebles o algo así".

Blaine se puso de pie y se estiró. "Yo digo que despertemos a la Princesa y pasemos el rato en su habitación viendo películas hasta que Sarah aparezca con la comida".

Kurt sacudió su cabeza ante eso. "No la despierte. Se pone violenta".

"Pero arruinará su sueño para esta noche".

"Pero mañana es viernes, así que tendrá el fin de semana entero para rectificar eso".

"Déjame tener razón en algo".

Kurt le sonrió, negando con su cabeza. "Nunca".

Blaine se sentó junto a él. "Bien. Entonces iremos a tu habitación y veremos algo. Tu cita con la Gran Bretaña es mañana. ¿Qué tal si leemos sobre la preparación?".

Kurt levantó una ceja.

"¿Sabes sobre el lubricante y el estiramiento y todo eso-".

"Oh, Dios mío-".

"Puedo ayudarte a estudiar, ow, ow, ow, ow, está bien", le dijo Blaine con una carcajada, tratando de conseguir que el chico dejara de pellizcarlo. "Mierda, eso duele".

"Deje de ser una pequeña mierda", le dijo Kurt con una risa, no esperando cuando Blaine comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Así que ésta era la razón por la que Madison sonaba como una hiena cada vez que su padre la atacaba con cosquillas. "¡Blaine! ¡Está bien!".

Blaine sonrió con suficiencia, subiéndose encima de él. "Di _Misericordia_".

Kurt asintió, todavía riéndose. "¡Misericordia! ¡Misericordia! Lo dije".

Blaine se detuvo de inmediato, sonriendo ante Kurt y la forma en que el adolescente tenía que respirar pesadamente para atrapar sus respiraciones. "No te metas con el-".

_**¡Pow!**_

Y luego, silencio.

"... ¿en serio, Kurt?", Blaine sonrió de lado mientras el chico se reía, simplemente acababa de golpear a su jefe en la cara con un cojín del sofá. "¿Es así como esto va a ser?".

Kurt trató de deslizarse por debajo de Blaine, pero el hombre era fuerte. No que eso fuera una sorpresa. Hacía una rutina de ejercicio y su cuerpo era... _gracias, Señor_. Kurt intentó empujar a Blaine fuera de su regazo, pero el hombre agarró ambos cojines del sofá y empezó a golpearlo con ellos.

Ahora Kurt era un lío de risitas mientras se deslizaba alejándose. Sus gafas se cayeron mientras el cojín lo golpeaba de nuevo, y él agarró uno, sosteniéndolo con fuerza mientras la resistencia hizo que ambos cayeran sobre el suelo.

Blaine se rió cuando su trasero golpeó la mesa del café, pero a continuación estaba rodando de nuevo sobre Kurt. Kurt golpeó el cojín de Blaine alejándolo e intentó hacerle cosquillas de vuelta, pero Blaine rodó sus ojos ante eso. "Ni siquiera tengo un _poco_ de cosquillas, Hummel".

Por supuesto que no las tenía, porque eso sería hacer de esto una pelea justa. Kurt se impulsó hacia arriba, tratando de empujar a Blaine fuera de él, pero la acción no hizo sino ponerlo en una situación aún peor. Su jefe se reía, sujetando sus manos hacia abajo y rodando un poco hacia adelante. Estaban presionados contra el pie del sofá y Kurt hizo una mueca cuando oyó un _crujido_.

"No. De ninguna manera. Por favor, diga que esos no fueron mis lentes...".

Blaine maldijo para sus adentros. "Te conseguiré unos nuevos. Mi hermano mayor es oftalmólogo".

Kurt lo miró, todavía cubierto por Blaine. Enganchó sus piernas y rodó encima del hombre, enviando las manos de Blaine sobre su cabeza y fijándolas allí. Cuando los ojos de Blaine se elevaron en sorpresa, Kurt miró hacia sus gafas rotas y suspiró, mirando de vuelta hacia Blaine. "¿Está hablando en serio o sólo me está tomando el pelo?".

"¿Quién todavía dice 'tomar el pelo'?".

Kurt rodó sus ojos. "Yo lo hago. Ahora, ¿realmente puede conseguirme unos lentes nuevos? ¿Antes de la cita de mañana?".

Blaine rodó sus ojos ante el pensamiento de la 'cita', pero eventualmente sonrió ante la preocupada mirada del adolescente, asintiendo. "Dime tu prescripción y le enviaré un mensaje a Cooper ahora mismo. Iremos a recogerlos por la mañana".

Kurt lo miró fijamente y el hombre se rió.

"¡Estoy siendo honesto! ¿Por qué crees que soy un mentiroso?".

"¿Un médico y un abogado? Sus padres deben de estar orgullosos".

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "Podrías decir eso. Ambos son médicos, así que definitivamente quisieron lo mejor para nosotros dos".

"¿Sólo son ustedes dos?".

"Sip".

Kurt asintió. "Eso es asombroso".

Blaine los rodó de nuevo y hubo otro crujido. Ambos rieron y Kurt sacudió su cabeza. Eventualmente, Blaine lo jaló de vuelta sobre la alfombra para que Kurt estuviera apoyado sobre el suelo, lejos de las gafas. No que ahora importaran. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del adolescente y se acomodó entre sus piernas, escuchando la música reproduciéndose.

Kurt se preguntó si lo que estaban haciendo ahora mismo era tan malo como lo que Sarah había hecho. No, él y su jefe no estaban en ningún tipo de relación. Sólo estaban pasando el rato. Sí. Eso es todo lo que era. Peleando alrededor y siendo chicos. Pero si ella entrara, esto no se vería bien. Esto era algo para pensar.

Blaine levantó su cabeza y miró a Kurt con una sonrisa. Iba a deslizarse hacia arriba para que estuvieran cara a cara, pero cuando lo hizo, los labios del adolescente se separaron e inhalaron bruscamente, con los ojos abriéndose un poco. Blaine lo miró fijamente y Kurt rápidamente cerró su boca, tragando fuertemente.

"¿Estás bien?".

Kurt asintió rápidamente, forzando una sonrisa. "Sí. Yo... se frotó contra mí... cuando... no importa", finalizó sin convicción.

Blaine le sonrió. "Espera. ¿Qué?".

"Nada".

Blaine comenzó a reírse. "Lo siento. Mierda... no fue mi intención que-".

"No". Kurt estaba tan avergonzado de que sus mejillas estuvieran ardiendo. "Prometo que está bien. Fue un accidente".

Blaine lamió sus labios y lo miró. "Sin embargo, si lo hiciera otra vez, a propósito, ¿empezarías a evitarme de nuevo?".

"¿Por qué querría hacerlo de nuevo?".

"Quiero hacerte un montón de cosas para las que no tengo la respuesta".

Kurt cerró sus ojos por un rato antes de abrirlos lentamente. Vio a Blaine mirándolo fijamente a los suyos y los avellanados ojos del hombre estaban un poco más oscuros.

Si Sarah podía jugar, entonces, ¿por qué no podría hacerlo Blaine? ¿Cierto? Así que Kurt mordió su labio mientras se empujaba hacia arriba, agradable y lentamente. Su jefe pareció muy excitado con esta decisión.

Tal vez dos errores no hacían un acierto, o en este caso tres, pero en este momento no le importaba. "Blaine...".

El hombre miró cuidadosamente hacia la cara de Kurt mientras lentamente molía sus caderas hacia abajo entre sus piernas. Esta vez pudo sentir cada centímetro suyo mientras Kurt tomaba una respiración profunda y lentamente la dejaba salir a través de su nariz. Blaine tenía una voz en su cabeza diciéndole que se detuviera, diciéndole que esto estaba mal, que estaba casado y que él sabía que no era lo mejor. Diablos, ahora mismo, su hija estaba dormida en su habitación. Que esto no era en absoluto correcto.

Pero continuó deslizándose, así que su propia polla estaba tocando a la de Kurt. Los ojos del adolescente se abrieron de nuevo, y Blaine se enfocó entre ellos y los entreabiertos y rosados labios del chico mientras se deslizaban juntos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, con la delgada tela de sus pantalones no haciendo mucho para enmascarar lo increíble que sentía.

"¿Ésta es tu primera vez haciendo algo como esto?", susurró Blaine por encima de sus labios.

Kurt asintió, con sus ojos cayendo y cerrándose mientras se empujaba hacia arriba. Blaine sacudió sus caderas hacia abajo y tomó sus manos que estaban aferrándose a la alfombra; entrelazando sus dedos juntos.

"Se siente bien, ¿cierto?", le preguntó Blaine, cerrando sus propios ojos mientras que los dedos de sus pies se curvaban. Kurt no respondió, demasiado ocupado tratando de no sacudirse tan fuerte mientras sus piernas, las de ambos, se deslizaban entre ellas sobre el piso de la sala de estar.

Cuando Blaine empezó a besar el cuello de Kurt, oyó unos suaves y pequeños gemidos que lo encendieron hasta no detenerse. Por encima de esos gemidos, escuchó el sonido de unas llaves tintineando contra la puerta.

**888**

N/T: ¡Que tengan un excelente casi finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


End file.
